Between I and Him
by oohunhan520
Summary: HunHan! YAOI! (Remake novel ' Antara Aku dan Dia' karya Agnes Jessica). Luhan anak pengusaha kaya yang kabur dari rumah karena dipaksa menikah. Sehun anak pegawai ayah Luhan yang berniat membunuh ayah lelaki itu, terpaksa kabur karena akan dibunuh. Mereka hidup saling ketergantungan untuk bertahan hidup di kota metropolitan.
1. Prolog

**BETWEEN I AND HIM **

**(REMAKE NOVEL **_**"ANTARA AKU DAN DIA"**_** KARYA AGNES JESSICA)**

**CAST:**

**LUHAN**

**OH SEHUN**

**AND OTHERS (FIND BY YOURSELF)**

**WARNING! YAOI, BOYS LOVE**

**JALAN CERITA FF INI DISESUAIKAN DENGAN CERITA DI DALAM NOVEL SERTA BEBERAPA PERUBAHAN YANG DIPERLUKAN**

* * *

Luhan, anak pengusaha kaya di Busan, lari dari rumah karena dipaksa menikah.

Sehun, anak pegawai ayah Luhan yang berniat membunuh ayah lelaki itu, terpaksa kabur karena akan dibunuh.

Karena suatu hal, mereka kabur bersama ke Seoul. Tanpa terduga mereka terdampar di sisi gelap kehidupan metropolitan. Mereka berdua terjebak dan saling tergantung untuk bertahan hidup. Karena tiadanya uang, mereka terpaksa tinggal bersama dan mengaku sebagai kakak-adik, walau sebenarnya saling membenci.

Seoul yang keras menekan mereka sampai batas kekuatan terakhir. Mampukah mereka bertahan di tengah godaan untuk dorongan mencari uang secara ilegal? Apakah Luhan dapat bertahan, ataukah pulang dan menyerah untuk kembali ke sarang nyaman yang dihuninya selama ini?

* * *

Annyeong, readers. Aku kembali dengan FF remake dari novel karya Agnes Jessica yang berjudul "Antara Aku dan Dia". Di sini aku pakai judul bahasa inggris ya. Mungkin ada yang pernah baca? Aku langsung suka novel ini ketika baca sinopsisnya. Dan ternyata memang novel ini ceritanya keren. Aku langsung kebayang Sehun waktu baca karakter Sultan. Lalu aku ingin me-remake jadi HunHan. Dan jadilah FF ini. Aku ubah jadi YAOI karena aku nggak suka GS. Ini baru prolog ya guys. Chapter 1 akan diupdate secepatnya. Semoga kalian suka.

Please give me your opinion :)

Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 1

**BETWEEN I AND HIM **

**(REMAKE NOVEL **_**"ANTARA AKU DAN DIA"**_** KARYA AGNES JESSICA)**

**CAST:**

**LUHAN**

**OH SEHUN**

**AND OTHERS (FIND BY YOURSELF)**

**WARNING! YAOI, BOYS LOVE**

**JALAN CERITA FF INI DISESUAIKAN DENGAN CERITA ASLI DI DALAM NOVEL SERTA BEBERAPA PERUBAHAN YANG DIPERLUKAN**

* * *

Senja mulai turun ketika aku puas berenang di kolam renang pribadiku. Kau tahu, ada saat-saat ketika tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, sehingga kita jadi melamun. Misalnya di dalam mobil, saat kita akan pergi dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain. Atau ketika kita "bertapa" di toilet, tapi lupa membawa koran untuk dibaca. Atau ketika sedang jalan-jalan di mal sendirian, mata jelalatan melihat barang-barang, tapi otak kita tetap bekerja sehingga lamunan jadi terbang melayang ke tempat lain. Atau pada saat ini, ketika aku sedang berenang sebagai rutinitas harianku. Fisikku sedang bekerja, sedang sibuk, tapi mentalku tidak. Itu sebabnya aku melamun.

Namaku Luhan. Nama yang menurutku seperti nama anak gadis. Entah mengapa aku tidak terlalu menyukai nama pemberian ayahku itu. Ayahku berkata bahwa tujuannya memberiku nama Luhan adalah karena aku mirip rusa. Lu dalam bahasa Cina artinya rusa. Aku tidak suka dikatakan mirip rusa. Aku lebih tampan dan manly daripada rusa. Oh ya, orang tuaku berasal dari Cina tapi sekarang kami menetap di Korea.

Walau berperawakan mungil, ibuku sudah melahirkan tujuh anak. Aku anak bungsu, enam kakakku semuanya laki-laki. Kalau saja dokter tidak menyarankan ibuku untuk ber-KB –kondisi janjung ibuku semakin lemah—kurasa ibuku akan terus melahirkan. Sebab ayahku mampu menghidupi sebanyak apapun anak yang dilahirkan ibuku, plus istri-istrinya yang lain.

Kau pasti kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja kusampaikan. Ayahku memang punya banyak istri. Selain memperistri ibu dan adik kandung ibuku, ia juga memiliki dua istri lagi. Itu yang ketahuan. Yang simpanan? Wah, banyak sekali. Tak heran ayahku punya banyak anak.

Aku lahir dan tinggal di Busan. Kedua orangtuaku, saudara-saudara kandungku, juga saudara-saudara tiriku yang tidak semuanya kukenal itu, tinggal di Busan.

Ayahku kaya sekali. Bisnisnya bergerak di bidang pengangkutan pangan. Ayahku membawa hasil bumi dari Busan dan menjualnya ke Seoul atau kota lain. Pokoknya, bisnisnya itu sangat menguntungkan. Kami bisa hidup mewah dari uang yang mengalir tiada henti.

Aku adalah putra kesayangan ayahku. Sebab –kata ayah—aku adalah anaknya yang paling cantik –mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku lelaki—dari istri pertamanya. Hidupku dilimpahi materi dan... materi. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain, sebab memang hanya itu yang diberikan ayahku. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin membagi rata kasih sayangnya untuk dua puluh anak kandungnya, bukan? Bila itu terjadi, kasih sayang untuk dirinya sendiri akan habis, dan hal itu tentu akan menyakiti hatinya, sebab ia sangat sayang pada dirinya sendiri.

Kau pasti berpikir aku tidak menyayangi ayahku. Kau salah sekaligus benar! Sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku menyayanginya walau dia begitu sibuk menggilir istri-istrinya. Tapi sejak hari ini, sejak ayahku berkata aku harus menikah dengan Kim Jongin, anak pengusaha Cina yang sukses di Busan, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi membencinya. Kenapa? Karena itu terjadi bertepatan dengan pengajuan usulku pada ayahku agar setelah ijazah SMA-ku keluar, aku ingin ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliah.

Aku ingin menjadi dokter. Cita-citaku itu muncul ketika aku berumur delapan tahun. Saat itu kakiku patah karena aku memanjat pohon jambu di samping rumah. Sayangnya bukan jambu yang kudapat, tapi aku jatuh mencium tanah. Ayahku memanggil seorang dokter ke rumah. Dokter itu begitu tampan, lembut, dan pintar. Aku ingin seperti dia. Selama ini aku tak pernah bilang ingin jadi dokter, sebab banyak teman sekelasku yang punya cita-cita sama. Rupanya diantara mereka banyak yang bertemu dokter pujaan seperti yang kualami, atau mungkin pula mereka tertarik dengan penghasilan dokter bila sudah punya nama. Entahlah.

"Pokoknya Baba tidak setuju! Siapa yang mau punya pasangan seorang dokter? Setiap hari pulang bawa kuman ke rumah. Kau jangan macam-macam, Luhan!" seru ayahku.

Ayahku orang yang otoriter, kau tahu? Kurasa sikap otoriter pulalah yang membuatnya sukses seperti sekarang. Bawahannya jadi takut kalau tidak mematuhi perintahnya, dan mereka jadi giat mencari uang untuk ayahku.

Aku mencoba melembutkan suaraku, sebab kata Mama, kata-kata yang manis akan lebih enak didengar daripada kata-kata yang tajam. Oh, tentu saja!

"Baba, kalau tidak kuliah, lalu setelah tahun ajaran ini aku mau apa? Masa aku mau di rumah terus?"

Ayahku juga melembutkan suaranya. Aku mendengarnya berkata, "Kau akan menikah dengan Kim Jongin."

Aku langsung melompat dari tempat dudukku. "Apa?!"

Kim Jongin tidak asing bagiku. Aku sering melihatnya datang menemani ayahnya membicarakan bisnis dengan ayahku. Ia berusia dua puluh dua tahun, seusia Henry, kakakku yang tepat di atasku. Jongin baru saja lulus dari Fakultas Ekonomi. Wajahnya lumayan tampan kalau saja tidak kulihat ia hampir meneteskan liur saat melihat pembantuku yang montok lewat di depan kami. Saat itu poin yang kuberikan padanya langsung turun drastis ke angka nol. Ia tidak berbeda jauh dengan ayahku. Kurasa bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. Ayahku tidak pernah memandang ibuku dalam pakaian renang dengan penuh nafsu, sepeti cara Jongin memandangku ketika masuk tanpa izin ke kolam renang di rumahku sekarang. Pria itu datang mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, dan ayahku membiarkannya karena berpikir toh tak lama lagi Jongin akan menjadi menantunya. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya.

Omong-omong tentang ibuku, aku tidak mau seperti dirinya. Menurutnya, mungkin tidak apa-apa dimadu, meskipun aku tahu ia terkadang sedih membayangkan ayahku bersama wanita lain. Aku pernah bertanya padanya mengapa ia mau dimadu. Lalu jawabnya, "Nasib Mama masih lebih baik daripada Taeyeon, janda tua di depan rumah yang miskin. Anak laki satu-satunya yang menjadi tumpuan harapannya malah membunuh orang dan masuk penjara."

Menurut ibuku, kehidupannya saat ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada para istri yang pernah ia temui. Ibuku juga bilang ia sudah puas karena keenam kakakku sudah sukses dan menikah. Mereka juga sudah punya rumah dan tinggal di rumah mereka sendiri. Aku pun ingin seperti mereka –tinggal di rumah sendiri—karena ayahku orang yang suka mengomel bila sedang ada masalah, dan orang-orang yang terdekat dengannya akan disemprot habis-habisan.

Mendengar kata-kata ibuku dan melihat kemewahan di sekitarku, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi melihat ibuku yang selalu menunggu ayahku pulang sampai larut malam, aku tidak akan mengerti sampai kapan pun. Mengapa Mama mau menjadi budak nafsu Baba? Itu ungkapan yang tidak pernah keluar dari mulutku.

Budak adalah manusia yang tidak pernah punya kebebasan untuk melakukan apa pun. Seumur hidupnya terkurung, dan tujuan hidupnya hanyalah melayani sang majikan sampai akhir hayat. Nafsu adalah kata yang kukarang sendiri untuk menggambarkan ayahku. Hanya kata itu yang tepat untuknya. Ia bernafsu mengumpulkan kekayaan, bernafsu mencari keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa mengindahkan orang lain. Ia tidak puas dengan satu wanita saja. Poligami, itu kata lain dari nafsu seksual pria, setidaknya menurutku.

Karena itu, bila aku bisa memilih, aku tidak akan memilih Kim Jongin sebagai suamiku, meskipun ia laki-laki terakhir yang ada di bumi. Aku tidak punya perbandingan, sebab aku tak pernah pacaran. Bukannya aku tidak menarik. Menurut ayahku, aku sangat cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Menurut ibuku, aku terlihat tampan, cantik, manis, dan imut secara bersamaan. Banyak teman sekolahku, baik yang setingkat maupun kakak kelas, menaruh hati padaku. Aku menolak mereka, sebab bagiku mereka hanyalah anak kecil yang tak cocok menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak. Aku menginginkan laki-laki dewasa, tidak hanya fisik, tapi juga pemikirannya.

Suami. Bukankah itu tujuan berpacaran? Untuk mencari calon suami? Nah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka akan jadi suamiku. Rasanya mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menikah. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Aku tidak percaya akan cinta. Bagiku, aku lebih percaya pada kata-kata yang pernah kubaca di buku. Aku sudah lupa buku apa, pokoknya isinya kira-kira begini.

Cinta adalah reaksi biokimia yang terjadi karena adanya rangsangan bawah sadar manusia untuk berkembang biak dan mempunyai keturunan. Adapaun hormon yang memicu perasaan cinta itu adalah hormon oksitoksin. Salah satu hal yang bisa meningkatkan kadar oksitoksin adalah bersentuhan. Itu seperti memprogram otak agar merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Jika oksitoksin mencapai level tertentu, cinta bisa terjadi diantara dua lawan jenis. Kurasa seperti panah Cupid yang dipercaya orang bisa menimbulkan perasaan cinta.

Hormon kedua adalah feromon, yaitu hormon nafsu. Hormon ini dimiliki oleh manusia maupun hewan. Konon, hormon ini disemburkan manusia untuk memikat lawan jenis secara seksual. Nah, bagi aku yang belum pernah merasakan cinta, kini nilai cinta semakin rendah di mataku. Bayangkan, cinta itu hanya reaksi kimia yang diberikan Tuhan untuk membuat manusia berpasangan dan... saling tertarik untuk melakukan hubungan seksual. Apalagi di akhir ulasan buku itu, dikatakan bahwa cinta hanya bertahan paling lama tiga tahun. Setelah itu cinta bisa berubah jadi apa saja. Jadi benci, sayang, rasa persaudaraan, rasa ketergantungan, atau menjadi rasa apa saja selain cinta itu sendiri. Dengan begitu, aku mudah menginterpretasikan perasaan ibuku pada ayahku kini.

Kurasa menikah itu perbuatan yang sia-sia saja. Buat apa menikah kalau akhirnya rasa cinta yang mendorong untuk menikah itu lama-lama akan berubah menjadi perasaan yang lain? Kalau begitu untuk apa menikah? Untuk punya anak yang kadang-kadang akhirnya menyusahkan kita sendiri? Atau punya anak seperti aku, yang kini membenci ayahku sendiri karena ia memaksaku menikah dengan Kim Jongin? Jadi, daripada menikah, lebih baik aku kabur saja.

Rencanaku itu timbul tepat disaat Jongin melihat ke arah gundukan di bagian selatan tubuhku yang kentara sekali karena _underware _yang kupakai basah terkena air ketika berenang.

"Halo, Manis. Enak sekali berenang sore-sore begini."

"Kau salah! Pertama, namaku bukan 'Manis'. Kedua, sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh, sudah bukan sore lagi," kataku sambil keluar dari kolam. Walau sedang membelakanginya, aku tahu tatapan Jongin sedang menelan tubuhku bulat-bulat. Bila berenang di rumah, aku lebih suka hanya mengenakan _underware _karena lebih nyaman. Siapa sangka ada buaya nyasar kemari?

Jongin masih berceloteh, tapi aku tak ingin mendengarkan kata-katanya. Aku tidak ingin beramah-tamah dengannya, apalagi setelah aku tahu ia punya maksud lain datang ke sini. Rupanya sasaran utamanya adalah aku, yang akan menjadi istri pertamanya. Untungnya aku tidak punya adik perempuan. Kalau tidak, tentu ia sudah akan menetapkan sasaran kedua, seperti yang dilakukan ayahku.

Aku berniat pergi ke kamarku di lantai atas, memikirkan kembali rencana kaburku. Sudah kuputuskan sekarang, aku akan melakukannya. Setelah mandi untuk membersihkan sisa kaporit yang masih melekat di kulit, aku duduk di tempat tidur dan menghitung-hitung berapa besar uang yang kumiliki.

Aku punya perhiasan emas banyak, aku juga punya tabungan kira-kira seratus juta rupiah. Jangan heran. Sudah kubilang, ayahku kaya. Jika marah, ia lebih baik tidak didekati. Tapi jika sedang baik, ia akan menghambur-hamburkan uangnya.

Aku jarang jajan, tidak royal, dan tidak suka beli baju seperti kebanyakan remaja seusiaku. Kebanyakan uangku habis untuk beli buku. Kalau bukan buku komik atau novel, tentu buku pengetahuan ringan. Aku suka membaca, mungkin itu sebabnya teman-teman wanita di sekolah menjulukiku Pangeran Es. Aku cantik –ehm maksudku tampan, tapi tidak pernah punya pacar dan bersikap dingin pada sesama ataupun lawan jenis. Saat istirahat aku tidak bergaul, tapi malah baca buku di kelas. Pulang sekolah aku langsung pulang. Ini karena ayahku tidak suka aku keluyuran, karena itu ia menggaji sopir khusus untuk menjemput aku dari sekolah atau mengantarkan aku les.

Kembali pada niat kaburku. Kuambil sehelai kertas, dan kutuliskan rencana-rencanaku. Pertama, aku akan ke Seoul, itulah kota impianku. Aku sering ke sana saat liburan, dan sejak pertama kali menginjak kota Seoul, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa kelak aku akan tinggal di sana. Dibanding Seoul, Busan hanya seperti kuburan, sepi. Seoul kota yang tak pernah tidur. Aku akan ke sana.

Sambil tersenyum aku menulis rencanaku yang kedua. Aku akan mencari rumah kontrakan di sana. Lalu rencana ketiga, aku akan kuliah kedokteran. Cara apapun akan kutempuh demi menjadi dokter. Mau di universitas kecil ataupun besar, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa jadi dokter. Kurasa bila aku belajar hidup hemat, uangku akan cukup sampai aku lulus kuliah dan bisa bekerja untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri.

Sebersit rasa sedih merayapi hatiku, aku harus meninggalkan ibuku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mama akan baik-baik saja bersama Baba. Kelak bila aku sudah menjadi dokter, aku akan kembali ke sini. Kurasa saat itu Baba pun akan mengacungkan jempol padaku dan berkata bahwa aku putranya yang hebat, keturunannya. Kalau aku bertingkah buruk, pasti dia bilang aku keturunan ibuku.

Kertas dan bolpoin kutaruh di bawah bantal. Sambil tersenyum, aku bersandar di bantalku yang harum dan empuk. Aku pun terlelap ke alam mimpi. Mimpi tentang Seoul.

...

Aku terbangun. Bukan karena sudah pagi, tapi karena aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. Ketika membuka mata, aku melihatnya. Sebelum aku sempat menjerit, pria itu sudah membekap mulutku dengan satu tangannya. Tangannya yang satu lagi digunakannya untuk menekan tubuhku agar tidak bisa bangun. Saat itu yang terpikir adalah aku akan diperkosa, di dalam kamarku sendiri, di atas tempat tidurku sendiri. Tubuhku menggigil tiba-tiba dan aku gemetaran.

"Kau tidak akan kusakiti kalau tidak berteriak atau mencoba kabur," katanya.

Kabur? Dari mana pria ini tahu aku akan kabur? Lalu aku berpikir, tentu saja yang dimaksudkannya sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang kumaksudkan. Pikiranku pasti masih kacau karena baru bangun tidur.

Lalu aku menunggu. Pria itu tidak memandang ke arahku, melainkan ke jendela yang terbuka. Rupanya ia masuk dari situ. Darimana ia tahu kamar ini kamarku? Tentunya ia sudah lama mengincarku untuk memerkosaku. Aku lantas memandang sekeliling, mencari-cari barang apa yang bisa kupakai untuk melumpuhkannya. Lalu aku ingat, di bawah bantalku ada bolpoin. Ujungnya yang runcing bisa kupakai sebagai senjata. Perlahan-lahan tanganku merayap ke bawah bantal, dan ketika ujung jariku menyentuh sebuah benda dingin, cepat-cepat aku mengambilnya dan menggenggamnya.

Pria itu tak kunjung melakukan aksinya. Aku agak bingung. Apakah ia kehilangan hasratnya? Tentu saja, meskipun aku masih remaja, aku mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan seorang pria bila hendak memerkosa seseorang. Karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan, aku memandangnya. Pria itu masih memandang ke luar jendela. Sekarang aku bisa menusuknya, pikirku. Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian, dasar bodoh.

Aku memandang pria itu lagi. Ia berusia kira-kira dua puluh tahun. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelek, dan kulitnya seputih susu. Tubuhnya bau keringat, seperti habis melakukan pekerjaan berat. Ia mengenakan kaus putih dan celana hitam. Di luar kaus itu ia mengenakan jaket hitam.

Tiba-tiba ia memandangku dan bertanya, "Di mana kamar Tuan Hangeng?"

Hangeng nama ayahku. Aku menggumamkan suara tak jelas, tentu saja karena tangannya masih membekap mulutku.

"Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu bicara. Tapi kalau kau sampai berteriak, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Saat itu barulah kulihat tangan kanannya yang ada di sampingku memegang clurit tajam. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya dari mulutku.

"Mengapa kau mencari ayahku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah bertanya.

Ia menatapku sinis. "Kau anaknya?" Ia memandang wajahku, lalu tatapannya turun menatap tubuhku yang hanya memakai baju tidur tipis. Aku melotot marah. Tatapannya sangat kurang ajar!

"Kau hidup dari uang yang diperasnya dari orang miskin! Juga uang haram yang diperolehnya secara ilegal!"  
Walau membenci ayahku, tak urung aku marah mendengar kata-kata pria itu. Orang ini pasti pemfitnah! Ia pasti iri pada kesuksesan ayahku.

"Mengapa kau mencarinya?" ulangku lagi.

"Aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya. Hari ini aku akan membalas segala perbuatan yang dilakukannya pada orangtuaku."

"Dengan mengendap-endap masuk kamar lewat jendela? Kau tak lebih dari seorang pencuri!" semburku.

_Plakk! _Ia menamparku. Aku sangat kaget sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Baru sekali ini aku ditampar orang, dan tamparannya keras sekali. Kurasa ia sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Aku memegang pipiku, bekas tamparannya terasa perih. Rasa sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan penghinaan yang dilakukannya. Aku merasa terhina, sekaligus takut melihat kemarahan yang terpancar di matanya. Kulihat ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Semarah apapun ia pada ayahku, kurasa ia sudah sadar tak ada gunanya melampiaskan kekesalan pada diriku yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tak usah banyak bicara! Tunjukkan kamar ayahmu!"

Entah mengapa, aku punya sedikit keberanian untuk berkata, " Kalau kau mau bertemu dengannya, aku akan mengantarmu menemuinya. Biar kau berhadapan langsung dengan ayahku secara jantan. Kau boleh membawa cluritmu, tapi kuharap kau tidak menebaskan clurit itu ke lehernya saat dia sedang tidur!"

Pemuda itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum mengejek. "Baik, bawa aku ke sana. Aku berjanji akan menantang ayahmu secara jantan."

Aku membawanya keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Tubuhku gemetaran. Bukan karena baju tidurku yang tipis, tapi rasanya sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, saat rumah tetangga kami kebakaran. Saat itu aku takut rumahku terbakar juga, tapi dengan berani aku membangunkan ibuku dan menyuruhnya menyiapkan barang-barang berharga untuk kami bawa keluar.

Aku membawa pria itu ke depan kamar ayahku di lantai bawah. Aku berkata padanya, "Lebih baik kau tunggu di ruang tamu saja. Di dalam ada ibuku dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya takut."

Pria itu menatapku dengan matanya yang sipit. Kukira ia akan membantah, tapi ternyata ia hanya mengangguk dan berdiri menjauh, tidak sampai ke ruang tamu, tapi aku merasa cukup ada jarak sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat ke dalam kamar ayahku.

Aku mengetuk pintu. Setelah beberapa saat pintu dibuka. Ibuku menatapku dengan kening berkerut dan mata disipitkan. "Luhan, ada apa? Sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Ma, ada masalah mendesak. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu Baba. Tolong bangunkan Baba, Ma!"

Ibuku terperanjat. "Suruh saja dia kembali lagi besok, sekarang sudah malam. Mana bisa Mama bangunkan Baba sekarang? Dia pasti bakalan marah!"

Ibuku akan menutup pintu, tapi aku menahannya dengan tanganku. "Ma, orangnya tadi masuk ke kamarku lewat jendela. Kurasa kalau Mama membangunkan Baba dan meluruskan masalah ini, semua akan beres. Orang itu tidak berniat jahat, dia cuma kesal pada Baba. Lihat, dia di sana."

Mama mengikuti arah pandangku ke pria tadi, yang sekarang berdiri agak jauh di belakangku. Wajah Mama langsung pucat.

"Pencuri?" bisik Mama.

"Bukan, Ma! Cepat bangunkan Baba!" desakku.

Mama tampak gemetaran dan menutup pintu lagi. Aku menunggunya dengan gelisah, lalu melirik pria itu. Wajahnya dingin dan aku tidak bisa menebak ekspresinya saat itu. Marah? Emosi? Aneh, kurasa aku melihat sedikit kesedihan di wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Ayahku keluar dengan cepat, hampir saja menabrakku. Kurasa ibuku sudah memberitahukan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Tuan Hangeng. Apakah Anda mencari aku?" pria tadi berkata sambil menantang.

Ayahku memandangnya, lalu dengan wajah marah menunjuk pria itu. "Ternyata kau, anak keparat sialan! Kenapa kau datang ke sini malam-malam? Apa kau mau mencuri atau melakukan kejahatan seperti ayahmu?" bentaknya.

Aku sampai mundur beberapa langkah. Aku takut. Sebelumnya sudah beberapa kali kulihat Baba marah padaku. Tapi tentunya berbeda bila melihat ia marah pada orang lain. Ayahku lebih terlihat seperti macan tidur yang dibangunkan. Kurasa kata-kata yang diucapkannya sama sekali tidak sopan.

"Anda tahu sendiri masalah apa yang membuat aku datang kemari, Tuan Hangeng," kata pria itu dingin. "Kemarin malam ayahku bunuh diri. Sebelum jenazahnya dikuburkan besok, aku sudah berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan Anda."

"Kurang ajar! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?!"

"Anda lebih tahu daripada aku. Ayahku salah satu pegawai anda. Anda telah menuduhnya menyimpan heroin dalam gudang hasil bumi yang dijaganya. Atas dasar apa Anda menuduhnya? Selama ini hidup kami berdua selalu miskin, dan dia bahkan tidak berani mengambil sebutir padi pun dari lumbung yang dijaganya. Sekarang, apa penjelasan Anda ketika polisi menahan ayahku dengan tuduhan menyimpan heroin? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu soal heroin itu. Lagipula, bila itu benar, mengapa hidup kami tetap miskin?"

"Hei, Sehun!" bentak ayahku lagi. Sekarang aku tahu nama pria itu. Sehun. "Kau jangan sembarangan bicara! Siapa tahu ayahmu baru akan mengubah kehidupan kalian? Mungkin dia sudah bosan hidup miskin. Bila dia ditahan polisi, mengapa kau tidak datang saja ke kantor polisi? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku alasan ayahmu menyelundupkan heroin?"

"Tuan Hangeng, aku tidak pernah bilang ayahku menyelundupkan heroin. Aku hanya bilang polisi menuduhnya menyimpan heroin. Aneh, kenapa Anda bisa bilang _menyelundupkan? _Berarti Anda tahu ayahku _baru hendak _menyelundupkan heroin. Bukankah itu aneh? Dari menyimpan menjadi menyelundup? Setahuku, yang punya kuasa menyelundup adalah Anda! Ayahku mana punya sarana transportasi untuk membawa barang itu?" ujar Sehun dingin.

Aku menatap wajah ayahku. Apa benar ayahku penyelundup heroin? Kulihat wajahnya memucat. Aku tak percaya! Benarkah selama ini ia menyelundupkan heroin? Jadi semua kekayaan ini, semua kemewahan ini...

Aku memandang Baba, ingin mencari penjelasan di sana. Tapi ia tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata Sehun. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantong piamanya. Sebuah pistol! Aku terkesiap melihatnya.

"Anak kurang ajar! Kalau kau ingin menyusul ayahmu ke alam baka, akan kukabulkan sekarang juga!" seru Baba sambil menodongkan pistol itu pada Sehun.

"Jadi sekarang Tuan mengaku juga. Setelah mendengarkan kebenarannya, mati pun aku rela. Kalau Tuan mau membunuhku, bunuh saja! Toh sebagai anak residivis, aku sudah tidak diterima lagi di mana-mana. Bahkan uang untuk penguburan ayahku pun tidak ada. Tembaklah, Tuan!"

Sehun mendekati ayahku selangkah demi selangkah. Walau memegang pistol, Baba malah mundur beberapa langkah. Selanjutnya aku tidak memerhatikan begitu jelas, kurasa hanya kecelakaan. Ayahku bukan orang bodoh, membunuh orang di rumahnya sendiri. Tapi ia menginjak truk mainan Ziyu, keponakanku yang masih balita yang menginap kemarin. Baba tersandung dan pistol itu meletus! Refleks aku menjerit. Sedetik kemudian aku menoleh. Kulihat kaus putih Sehun sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Ia memegangi bahunya dan roboh di depanku.

**=_TO BE CONTINUE_=**

**Mind to review? :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**BETWEEN I AND HIM **

**(REMAKE NOVEL **_**"ANTARA AKU DAN DIA"**_** KARYA AGNES JESSICA)**

**REMAKE BY: NinHunHan_5120**

**CAST:**

**LUHAN**

**OH SEHUN**

**AND OTHERS (FIND BY YOURSELF)**

**WARNING! YAOI, BOYS LOVE**

**JALAN CERITA FF INI DISESUAIKAN DENGAN CERITA ASLI DI DALAM NOVEL SERTA BEBERAPA PERUBAHAN YANG DIPERLUKAN**

* * *

Ayahku tidak membunuh Sehun. Kurasa ia masih punya hati nurani. Bisa saja ia memang penyelundup heroin dan tega menimpakan kesalahan pada orang lain, tapi ia bukan pembunuh. Untung Sehun tidak mati, meskipun peluru bersarang di bahu kirinya. Ayahku memanggil dokter pribadi keluarga kami dan merawat pemuda itu di kamar tamu. Sehun meronta-ronta. Waktu diperiksa ia berteriak-teriak.

"Bunuh saja aku, Tuan Hangeng! Bunuh saja aku!" Perlu empat orang untuk membawanya ke kamar tamu di lantai atas.

Kepada polisi Baba berkata bahwa Sehun memasuki rumah kami secara paksa, dan karena dia tidak mau keluar, maka Baba menodongkan pistol serta tidak sengaja menembaknya. Polisi hanya mengangguk-angguk hormat pada Baba. Kurasa setelah Sehun sembuh, jangan-jangan polisi malah akan menangkapnya dengan tuduhan ingin merampok rumah kami.

Entah mengapa, kukira dalam hal ini Sehun tidak bersalah. Dari sepenggal ceritanya, aku mengerti sedikit bahwa ada yang tidak benar di sini. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak berani menyerang ayahku sendiri, lagi pula ini bukan urusanku. Aku sendiri sedang dalam rencana melarikan diri. Aku bahkan sudah menentukan tanggalnya. Besok aku akan berangkat, lusa aku sudah berada di Seoul.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Aku hanya akan membawa dua tas besar. Salah satunya berisi pakaian sekadarnya, dengan emas dan uang tunai di bawah tumpukan pakaian. Aku telah mengambil semua uangku di bank, karena bank itu tidak punya cabang di Seoul. Aku juga sudah mengambil akta lahir dan surat-surat yang kuperlukan dari lemari arsip Baba. Kurasa hari Senin besok merupakan saat yang tepat untuk kabur, karena biasanya setiap Senin Baba tidak pulang dan Mama pergi menginap di rumah kakakku yang pertama untuk menengok Ziyu.

Lamunanku tentang rencana kabur terganggu oleh suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga. Itu pasti suara Sehun yang berada di kamar tamu, yang hanya selisih satu kamar dengan kamar tidurku. Sudah seminggu ia di sini, dan kecepatan pulih tubuhnya sungguh luar biasa. Setiap hari, siang dan malam, aku mendengarnya menjerit-jerit, menendang pintu, atau melempar apa saja yang ada di ruang tamu. Biasanya aku akan melawan suara-suara itu dengan membunyikan _tape _keras-keras, atau menyetel volume maksimum televisi yang ada di kamarku.

"Buka pintu! Buka! Biarkan aku keluar, Tuan Hangeng! Kalau berani, kita harus membuat perhitungan sekali lagi! Jangan mengurungku seperti ini!"  
Aku mencoba menutup telinga dengan bantal dan berusaha tidur, karena tidak ingin begadang menghadapi hari besarku. Sehun memang dikunci di dalam kamar menunggu kesembuhannya, karena ayahku tidak ingin pemuda itu mengendap-endap di malam hari dan membunuh kami semua. Sehari sesudah menembak Sehun, ayahku mengurus pemakaman ayah Sehun –itu kudengar dari pembicaraan ayahku dengan bawahannya.

_Bug! _Terdengar bunyi keras. Ah, pasti ada lagi yang ditendang pemuda itu.

"Aku mau keluar! Biarkan aku keluar!"

Teriakan itu sangat mengganggu. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku lalu keluar kamar, hendak meminta ayahku mengusir Sehun dari rumah kami. Kurasa yang dilakukan ayahku sudah cukup: membantu proses pemakaman ayah Sehun dan mengobati luka pemuda itu. Kalau Baba melepaskannya sekarang, tentu Sehun akan berterima kasih dan mencoba melupakan dendamnya. Kurasa ia mengerti bahwa ayahku bisa saja membunuhnya dan melapor polisi bahwa ia tak sengaja menembak pencuri. Lalu polisi akan tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk, bahkan mungkin akan membela ayahku dan berkata bahwa Baba adalah orang yang gagah berani, bisa membunuh pencuri di rumah sendiri.

Ketika aku tiba di bawah, aku melihat lampu di ruang kerja Baba masih menyala. Ia biasa menerima tamu di situ, atau sekadar menghitung pembukuan. Aku mengangkat tanganku ingin mengetuk pintu, tapi tanganku terhenti di udara begitu mendengar nama Sehun disebut-sebut.

"...jadi kau harus membunuh Sehun dan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatmu. Lebih baik kau buat seakan-akan dia bunuh diri. Ayahnya baru saja meninggal dan dia tinggal sebatang kara. Bisa saja dia tidak bisa menerima kematian ayahnya, lalu bunuh diri. Mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Itu suara Baba, aku mengenalinya. Au mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan mereka. Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke daun pintu.

"Mengapa Anda tidak melepaskannya saja, Tuan? Dia kelihatannya tidak berbahaya." Sepertinya itu suara Donghae, orang kepercayaan ayahku.

"Kau salah! Apakah kau tidak melihat matanya yang penuh nafsu ingin membunuhku? Kalau aku tidak menyingkirkannya, ada dua hal yang bisa terjadi. Pertama, dia akan membunuhku. Kedua, dia akan mencari bukti tentang penyelundupan heroin kita dan menjebakku. Tidakkah kita seperti memelihara macan di sekitar kita? Dia harus dihabisi, habis perkara!"  
Wajahku memucat. Aku tidak lagi berniat masuk ke ruang kerja Baba. Secepat kilat aku berlari menuju tangga. Untung aku memakai sepatu bulu kelinciku jadi langkahku takkan terdengar. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar tamu, kuncinya masih menempel di sana. Aku membukanya, masuk ke kamar, lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Saat itu kulihat Sehun berniat keluar lewat jendela. Satu kakinya masih di dalam kamar, satunya lagi di luar. Gila, di depan jendela tidak ada teras. Kalau masuk ke kamar tidurku waktu itu, kurasa ia memakai tangga, tali, atau semacamnya seperti yang ada di film-film. Tapi mencoba melompat keluar lewat jendela yang berada sepuluh meter di atas tanah? Ia pasti sudah gila.

Sehun menoleh ke arahku. Tatapannya membuatku bergidik. Dulu aku tak ingin mendekatinya. Kupikir ia berbahaya. Tapi kini, setelah mendengar pembicaraan ayahku, naluriku memberontak. Bagaimanapun kini bukan saatnya membela siapa-siapa. Aku hanya ingin menegakkan kebenaran.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Apa kau mau mengantarkan tubuhmu yang indah itu?" tanya Sehun sambil memandang kurang ajar padaku. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk melompat dari jendela. Sekarang kedua kakinya sudah berada dalam kamar kembali.

Aku menutupi dadaku yang hanya berlapiskan baju tidur tipis dengan kedua tanganku. Lalu aku sadar sekarang bukan saatnya menanggapi kata-katanya. Kurasa ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Ia hanya ingin melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan pada putra musuhnya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Duduklah!" kataku dengan gaya _bossy._

"Mengapa aku harus menurutimu?" ujarnya.

Ia masih memandangku dengan matanya yang tajam. Kami bertatapan beberapa saat lamanya seolah ingin saling menundukkan lawan. Siapa yang kalah, itulah yang boleh diintimidasi. Akhirnya aku yang mengalah.

"Kau mau keluar dari sini?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Apakah ayahmu mengutusmu kemari?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Baba tidak akan mengizinkan aku menemuimu. Sejujurnya aku pun malas berbicara denganmu. Kau orang yang sulit diajak bicara," kataku terus terang.

Ia tertawa sinis.

"Tentu saja. Kau putra raja, aku hanya rakyat jelata yang mengais sampah untuk hidup. Tentu saja kau tidak boleh bicara pada orang sembarangan seperti aku."

Aku mengabaikannya. Malam sudah semakin larut dan kupikir ayahku atau Donghae bisa saja kemari sewaktu-waktu.

"Mereka akan membunuhmu," kataku.

Aku diam dan menunggu reaksinya. Kurasa ia sedikit terkejut, tapi hanya sebentar. Tampaknya ia sudah menduganya, karena itulah saat aku masuk tadi ia mencoba melompat keluar.

Ia berkata dingin, "Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau berpihak pada ayahmu?"

"Tidak... ya... maksudku tidak. Aku tidak berpihak pada siapa-siapa. Kupikir kau akan senang kalau aku yang memberitahumu hal ini dan bersedia membantumu keluar."

Ia diam dan memandangku dengan tatapan menilai. Kurasa ia masih sangsi padaku. Ia takut seandainya aku menjebaknya atau semacamnya.

"Bagaimana kau akan membantuku keluar dari sini?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana dapat menolong Sehun tanpa membahayakan rencana kaburku sendiri. Tapi ayah orang yang menguasai hampir seluruh Busan. Ia punya banyak kenalan pejabat dan petinggi. Ia punya _channel _di kepolisian daerah. Anak buahnya banyak sekali, dan semuanya orang Busan. Kurasa, setelah kabur dari sini pun, nyawa Sehun masih terancam kalau pemuda itu masih tetap di Busan.

"Besok aku akan kabur ke Seoul," kataku.

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku di saat otakku sedang mempertimbangkan jadi-tidaknya pelarianku. Itulah aku. Aku tipe orang yang nekat, yang akan loncat ke laut untuk menyelamatkan orang yang tenggelam, tidak peduli bahwa aku sendiri bisa mati. Tapi aku tidak lagi berpikir panjang. Aku tipe orang yang mengikuti insting. Spontan. Tidak mungkin menjilat kembali liur yang sudah kuludahkan.

"Kau... ingin kabur?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Itu urusanku. Tapi besok malam –mudah-mudahan saat itu mereka belum membunuhmu– kalau rencanaku berjalan lancar, orangtuaku tidak berada di rumah. Besok aku akan menitipkan tasku padamu. Aku juga akan memberimu tambang. Jam dua belas malam, aku akan menunggumu di bawah kamar ini. Aku menunggumu turun, lalu kita akan pergi ke Seoul. Setelah tiba di Seoul, kita berpisah. Aku telah menyelamatkanmu dan kau bisa mulai hidup baru di sana," kataku.

"Tapi..." Sehun terdengar ragu ketika mengatakan, "Aku sebenarnya ingin membunuh ayahmu. Aku harus membalas dendam."

"Jangan bermimpi! Bahkan aku saja tidak mungkin bisa membunuhnya. Dia punya banyak penjaga di depan rumah. Dia selalu tidur dengan membawa pistol."

Terakhir, untuk menakut-nakutinya –bagaimanapun, aku tak ingin Sehun membunuh ayah kandungku– aku menambahkan, "Dan dia punya ilmu kebal. Kau tidak akan dapat membunuhnya."

Sehun merenung sejenak, lalu berkata, "Mengapa kau ingin menolongku?"

"Sedapat mungkin, aku ingin mencegah ayahku membunuh orang."

...

Esoknya, aku bersiap-siap. Aku menitipkan dua tasku pada Sehun dan memberikan tambang panjang yang sudah kusiapkan sejak lama. Tapi apesnya, Mama dan Baba ada di rumah. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tidak melakukan rutinitas mereka. Mungkin keberadaan Sehun membuat mereka tidak tenang.

Terpaksa aku membuat rencana baru. Kusuruh pembantuku membuat sup rumput laut. Menjelang makan malam, kububuhkan obat tidur ke dalam sup itu. Obat tidur itu milik ibuku. Ia menderita insomnia. Aku membaca dosisnya dengan hati-hati. Bakalan gawat kalau semuanya mati overdosis.

Aku menyuruh pembantuku mengantarkan tiga mangkuk sup rumput laut itu untuk tiga satpam yang berjaga di luar. Mereka pasti memakannya, aku yakin. Udara malam yang dingin membuat mereka lapar terus, sehingga para pembantuku yang genit-genit selalu menyisihkan camilan murah untuk mereka. Entah itu singkong rebus, ubi goreng, atau kacang bawang. Bahkan kerupuk murah saja mereka mau.

Ketika makan malam, kulihat ayahku kurang nafsu makan. Ia hampir tidak menyentuh nasinya sama sekali. Aku khawatir dengan sup rumput lautku. Bagaimana kalau ayahku tidak memakannya?

"Kok nasinya tidak dimakan, Ba?" tanyaku.

"Baba tidak lapar," jawab ayahku pendek.

Mama yang tahu Baba sedang ada masalah dan tidak ingin diganggu berkata padaku, "Sudah. Jangan banyak bicara, Lu. Habiskan makananmu."

Aku berdiri dan menyendokkan satu mangkuk kecil sup rumput laut.

"Kalau tidak lapar, Baba tidak usah makan. Tadi aku masak sup rumput laut. Makan ini saja ya, Ba!"

Ayahku memandang isi mangkuk dengan tidak berselera.

Aku memandang Baba yang memandang sup tanpa berniat memakannya. Lalu aku berpikir cepat dan berkata, "Nanti, kalau aku sudah menikah dengan Jongin, Baba kan tidak bisa makan sup buatanku lagi. Apa Baba tidak sayang padaku?"

Ayahku memandangku dengan mata bercahaya. Kelihatannya ia senang aku berkata begitu. Rupanya, bagi ayahku, Jongin memang calon menantu terbaik sampai saat ini. Ayahku mulai menyendok sup itu dan memakannya dua suap. Aku tersenyum lega.

Setelah itu, aku langsung pergi ke kamarku untuk mempersiapkan diri. Aku tidak akan tidur malam ini. Aku menulis surat untuk orangtuaku.

_Baba dan Mama tersayang,_

_Maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk mencari kehidupanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Jongin atau siapa pun. Jangan mencariku. Setelah sukses dan mapan, aku akan kembali ke sini. Anggap saja aku pergi berlibur. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Sampai jumpa._

_Anakmu yang bandel,_

_Luhan_

Dalam surat itu, terpaksa aku menyesatkan mereka dengan mengatakan akan ke luar negeri. Aku takut mereka mencariku ke Seoul. Aku juga menulis surat agar mereka tidak mengaitkanku dengan raibnya Sehun bila besok mereka menemukanku kabur dan Sehun hilang. Walau nanti aku akan berpisah dengan Sehun setiba kami di Seoul, aku tidak mau Baba tahu aku yang membantu Sehun melarikan diri.

Tengah malam, aku berjingkat-jingkat keluar kamar dan tidak menemukan siapa pun di bawah. Aku langsung pergi ke taman depan dan melemparkan sebuah batu kerikil ke kamar tamu. Sehun melongok ke luar jendela dan melemparkan tasku satu per satu. Terakhir, ia turun dengan menggunakan tambang. Setelah dia berada di tanah, aku segera mengajaknya ke luar rumah. Aku memeriksa pos satpam. Dua di antaranya sedang tidur, tapi masih ada satu yang belum. Shindong ahjussi! Astaga, aku baru ingat dia tidak suka sup rumput laut. Pasti dia tidak memakannya tadi.

"Kita tunggu di sini. Kalau dia buang air kecil atau mengambil sesuatu ke dalam rumah, kita langsung lari," bisikku pada Sehun.

Pemuda itu membawa kedua tasku. Ada untungnya juga kabur bersama. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu sendirian berjongkok di balik semak-semak tengah malam begini.

Tampaknya Shindong ahjussi tidak banyak makan dan tidak banyak minum sehingga tidak beranjak sama sekali dari bangkunya. Ia hanya sibuk menonton televisi sambil sesekali tersenyum sendiri. Ketika kami sudah berjongkok selama kurang-lebih satu jam, kesempatan itu tiba. Shindong ahjussitampaknya hendak kencing, tapi tidak jauh-jauh. Ia kencing di semak-semak membelakangi kami. Uh jorok, pikirku. Pantas tanaman bungaku yang tumbuh di situ selalu bau pesing. Rupanya ini cairan penyuburnya.

Aku menjawil tangan Sehun. Kami bersiap-siap mengendap-endap melewati pos satpam.

Dasar memang apes, ada saja yang terjadi. Sehun menginjak sesuatu, mungkin kaleng Coca Cola atau semacamnya. bunyinya cukup nyaring sehingga Shindong ahjussi menoleh.

"Siapa itu?" teriaknya. Kami langsung lari dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

...

Satu jam kemudian, kami sudah berada di dalam kereta KTX yang akan membawa kami dari Gimhae Airport ke Seoul Station. Sepi sekali KTX itu. tapi ternyata ada juga orang yang bepergian saat dini hari seperti kami. Aku duduk di dekat jendela sambil memandang pemandangan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang indah di luar. Udara masih dingin karena masih pagi buta. Aku menghirup udara kebebasan dalam-dalam. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku begitu bergairah. Adrenalinku mengalir cepat, aku sangat bahagia.

"Apa tujuanmu pergi ke Seoul?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu masih mengenakan baju yang sama sejak kemarin. Mungkin baju bekas seorang pembantuku. Bahunya masih dibalut perban. Ia tampak sehat, sesehat anak kuda yang dilepas di padang rumput. Kurasa orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa seminggu yang lalu ia hampir mati kalau saja peluru itu bergeser sesenti lagi ke dadanya.

"Itu urusanku sendiri," jawabku tegas.

Aku tidak ingin membagi rencanaku dengannya. Lagi pula, sesampainya di Seoul kami akan berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk selamanya.

"Tapi karena aku kasihan padamu, aku akan memberimu sedikit uang untuk bekal hidupmu di Seoul."

Aku mengeluarkan amplop yang sudah kusiapkan di tas pingganggu. Bukannya aku terlalu baik, tapi bila benar ayahku mencelakai ayahnya, kurasa Sehun berhak mendapatkan sedikit uang untuk bertahan hidup.

Sehun menatap amplop putih itu dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menerima uang haram dari ayahmu."

Aku melotot, tidak senang mendengar perkataannya. Seolah-olah selama ini aku dibesarkan dengan uang haram. Lalu uang apa yang ada dalam tasku sekarang? Uang haram juga? Seandainya itu benar, aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman karena ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Tidak tahu terima kasih! Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Paling-paling kau kelaparan di sana!" jawabku pedas.

Sehun membuang muka. Aku juga. Lebih baik aku memandang pemandangan di luar daripada memandang mukanya yang suntuk. Omong-omong, baru hari ini aku bisa memandang wajahnya dengan jelas. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak jelek-jelek amat. Malah sangat tampan. Kurasa, bagi kalangan bawah, ia pasti pria paling tampan. Apa dia sudah punya pacar? Pertanyaan itu begitu menggelitik sehingga aku tak tahan untuk tak bertanya.

"Apa tidak ada orang lain yang menunggumu di Busan? Maksudku, kau mungkin tidak bisa kembali ke sana. Apa ada keluarga? Pacar?" tanyaku.

Nah, itu baru pertanyaan pintar. Setidaknya aku menaruh kata "pacar" di urutan terakhir, jadi ia tidak bisa berpikiran macam-macam.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa," jawabannya pendek. Kelihatannya ia sedih saat mengatakan hal itu.

Aku bersimpati padanya. "Kau hanya berdua dengan ayahmu?"

"Ya, kami hanya berdua. Aku sudah bilang bahwa kami sangat miskin. Mungkin kau tidak mengerti, miskin itu adalah makan hanya sekali sehari, kalau beruntung bisa dua kali. Lalu ketika sekolah, aku tidak pernah punya buku pelajaran. Aku selalu meminjam. Tapi ayahku hebat. Dalam hidup kami yang sangat miskin itu, aku tidak pernah sekali pun menunggak SPP. Bila ada lauk sedikit ikan, dia akan menyuruhku makan. Aku tidak tahu ikan itu tinggal satu. Ketika tiba gilirannya untuk makan, ayahku hanya makan nasi dengan garam. Kalau saja ayahku bukan orang yang lurus, kami bisa makan enak karena pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga gudang milik ayahmu memudahkannya untuk mengambil isi gudang. Tapi sudah kubilang, ayahku orang yang lurus, dia tidak pernah mau mengambil sebutir padi pun dari lumbung."

Aku merasa diriku seperti si jahat, dan Sehun adalah orang baiknya. Setidaknya begitu menurutku. Kurasa ia sedang memojokkanku. Pasti ia masih membenci ayahku sehingga berbuat begitu. Tapi aku tak mau terpancing, kami berdua sama-sama pelarian. Setidaknya lebih baik kami tidak bertengkar. "Kau... sudah bekerja? Atau kuliah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku hanya lulusan SMA. Aku dapat keringanan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Busan National University , tapi bahkan universitas negeri saja ayahku tak sanggup membayar. Dia sudah mulai tua, dan aku memutuskan untuk membantunya bekerja," jawab Sehun.

"Apakah kau bekerja pada ayahku juga?" kataku.

"Hanya sebentar. Gaji yang diberikan ayahmu kurang memadai, sedangkan pekerjaan yang harus kami lakukan sangat berat. Aku bekerja sebagai kuli angkut di gudangnya, tapi tak bertahan lama. Setelah itu aku bekerja di pabrik."

"Kenapa hanya pekerjaan kasar yang kau lakukan? Kau lulus SMA, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan, seperti menjadi pegawai negeri kantoran, misalnya," kataku tak mengerti.

Sehun kembali tertawa sinis. Sekarang aku menamai garis datar bibirnya dengan kedua sudut terangkat itu sebagai tawa sinis. Kurasa hanya tawa itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Aku tidak punya perbandingan. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa dengan cara yang lain.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kurasa dalam beberapa hari setelah kau di Seoul, kau akan pulang. Kau tidak akan tahan hidup tanpa ayahmu. Kau tumbuh dalam sarang nyaman yang dibuatkan ayahmu sedemikian rupa sehingga kau takkan tahan hidup dalam ekosistem lainnya."

Aku kembali marah. Mengapa Sehun selalu berusaha memancing emosiku? Aku menarik napas panjang dan berbicara sesabar-sabarnya.

"Baiklah. Kudengar Seoul adalah kota yang kejam. Kita lihat siapa di antara kita yang lebih lama bertahan. Kau atau aku?"

Sambil berkata begitu aku melihat ke arah tas besar yang ada di bawahku, merasa lega karena benda itu masih ada di sana. Tas itu berisi semua harta yang kumiliki sekarang. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan kalah. Memang aku agak curang sih, aku punya uang sedangkan Sehun tidak. Tapi bila kita tak punya siasat dan rencana, kita akan kalah dalam permainan kehidupan, jawabku dalam hati.

Sehun tidak menjawab, seakan-akan tidak mau memedulikan omong kosong anak kecil yang tak berotak. Aku sebal sekali melihatnya. Tapi sebelum aku mengucapkan kata-kataku selanjutnya, kereta KTX yang kami tumpangi sudah sampai di Seoul Station. Kami harus segera turun dan naik mobil ke Seoul.

Sehun membawa salah satu tasku. Aku membawa tasku yang berisi uang dan emas. Kami berdua turun beriringan, bersama orang-orang yang jumlahnya tidak banyak itu, yang sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat turun dari KTX.

Kami langsung menuju terminal bus dan membayar dua tiket menuju Seoul. Bila perhitunganku tak salah, jam tujuh pagi kami sudah bisa menghirup udara Seoul yang katanya tetap berpolusi walau di pagi hari. Ketika aku berbalik menghadap Sehun, pemuda itu menatapku dengan bingung. Tatapannya terarah pada tasku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tasmu bolong, pakaianmu berjatuhan. Apa kau tak merasa?" tanyanya.

Aku kaget dan melihat ke bawah. Baju dalamku keluar dari tasku. Aku memeriksa tasku, bukan baju yang kukhawatirkan. Aku mencari-cari bungkusan berisi emas dan uang yang kutaruh di tumpukan terbawah. Dan aku lemas begitu mendapati bungkusan itu sudah tidak ada!

**=_TO BE CONTINUE_=**

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**BETWEEN I AND HIM **

**(REMAKE NOVEL **_**"ANTARA AKU DAN DIA"**_** KARYA AGNES JESSICA)**

**REMAKE BY: NinHunHan_5120**

**CAST:**

**LUHAN**

**OH SEHUN**

**AND OTHERS (FIND BY YOURSELF)**

**WARNING! YAOI, BOYS LOVE**

**JALAN CERITA FF INI DISESUAIKAN DENGAN CERITA ASLI DI DALAM NOVEL SERTA BEBERAPA PERUBAHAN YANG DIPERLUKAN**

* * *

Matahari sudah terbit ketika kami tiba di Seoul. Sehun mengajakku turun dari bus. Mataku masih sembab karena menangis. Melihat wajah Sehun dengan tawa sinisnya, hatiku menggelegak marah. Aku tidak marah padanya, tapi marah pada siapa pun yang telah menyobek bagian bawah tasku dan mengambil uang dan emasku. Karena tidak tahu kepada siapa kulampiaskan emosiku, maka aku marah pada satu-satunya manusia yang kukenal di dekatku. Dan Sehun-lah yang ada di dekatku, jadi aku menumpahkan kemarahanku padanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" bentakku.

Sehun menoleh, memandangku, lalu mengarahkan padangannya kembali ke depan. Aku semakin marah. Biarpun ia mengira aku hanyalah anak manja, setidaknya ia bisa memberiku sedikit respek dengan membalas omelanku!

"Kurasa aku ketiban sial gara-gara bepergian denganmu. Kalau saja aku kabur sendirian, mungkin aku sudah tiba di sini dengan aman."

Aku terus menggerutu. Gerutuan yang tidak masuk akal, tapi setidaknya aku harus menggerutu untuk menghilangkan kekesalanku. Bayangkan, lebih dari dua ratus juta amblas dalam sekejap! Betapa beruntungnya pencuri yang telah mengambilnya. Kurasa ia sudah kaya raya sekarang, atau lebih baik semaput, karena tidak mengira bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu dalam sekali mencopet.

Tadi di dalam bus Sehun bertanya berapa uangku yang raib. Aku menyebutkan sederet angka yang membuat bibir pemuda itu membentuk tawa sinis. Aku jadi heran, mengapa ia sepertinya senang dengan kesusahan yang menimpaku? Kurasa ia masih dendam pada ayahku, jadi senang sekali bisa bergembira di atas penderitaanku.

Selama di bus, aku berusaha menghitung uang yang tersisa di tas pinggangku, termasuk uang yang tadinya akan kuberikan pada Sehun. Aku lemas begitu mengetahui jumlahnya hanya tiga ratus ribu lebih. Itu pun akan habis dalam satu kali belanja ke toko buku! Pikirku panik. Selain itu, aku juga mengenakan seuntai kalung tipis berbandul berlian hadiah dari Mama untuk ulang tahunku yang terakhir. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan menjualnya. Sehun lalu menyuruhku mencopotnya untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui. Aku juga masih memakai sebentuk cincin bermata _jade _yang diberikan Baba sejak aku lulus SD. Waktu itu cincinnya kebesaran, sekarang tidak lagi. Kata ayahku, bila batunya berubah warna bertambah hijau tua, hidupku akan beruntung. Entah takhayul atau tidak, kini kulihat cincin itu agak pucat. Mungkin aku sudah gila. Tak heran, siapa orang yang tidak gila kehilangan dua ratus juta dalam sekejap? Terlebih lagi, itulah satu-satunya peganganku untuk hidup di Seoul!

"Kalau kau pergi sendirian, kau bukan hanya kehilangan uangmu, tapi kehormatanmu juga," kata Sehun santai.

Aku ingin membentaknya, tapi melihat keadaan sekarang –membawa tas bolong dan mengikutinya seperti anjing mengikuti sang tuan— kurasa itu bukan hal yang bijaksana. Walau aku masih berpikir uang dan emasku masih ada, aku merasa diriku bisa melakukan apa saja. Kini, setelah uangku tinggal tiga ratus ribu won, mau tidak mau pilihanku tinggal dua. Satu: pulang lagi ke rumah (aku tidak yakin akan selamat sampai di rumah), dan dua: mengikuti Sehun ke mana pun pria itu pergi. Sementara ini, menurutku pilihan kedua yang terbaik, karena aku tidak ingin bertemu Kim Jongin lagi dalam waktu dekat dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya.

Sehun berjalan cepat. Aku berlari mengikutinya, takut ketinggalan.

"Hei, Sehun, kau perlu aku, karena kau tidak punya uang sama sekali," kataku dengan argumentasi yang sangat lemah.

Dari Busan, akulah yang mengongkosinya hingga tiba di Seoul. Tapi melihat gaya Sehun, kurasa pemuda itu pasti juga akan mendapatkan cara lain untuk tiba di sini. Sorot matanya yang tegas dan berani membuatku bisa berkata pemuda itu sangat menguasai keadaan. Tidak dengan uang yang dimilikinya, tapi dengan tekad dan kekuatannya.

Sehun berhenti. Ia menoleh padaku dan menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Baiklah, aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku tiba di sini. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi, jadi kita berpisah di sini," katanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, membentuk senyuman sinis.

Tadinya, bila uangku tidak hilang, aku tentu akan menjabat tangannya dan mengucapkan "Semoga sukses". Tapi kini, rasa panik tiba-tiba menyelimutiku. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirinya! Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa pulang lagi. Aku harus menunggu beberapa waktu sampai Kim Jongin mungkin sudah menikah dengan orang lain, dan itu berarti aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Tapi kini, jangankan kuliah, bertahan hidup saja aku tak sanggup.

Baru kali ini aku merasa seolah sedang berdiri di atas puing-puing rumah yang terbakar, tidak ada lagi yang bisa diselamatkan. Semua harta habis musnah. Di manakah aku tidur malam ini? Hal ini sering kubayangkan, terutama setelah peristiwa kebakaran yang melahap habis rumah tetanggaku beberapa tahun lalu. Kini, meskipun tidak mengalaminya, aku seperti mengalaminya.

"Tapi kau tidak mempunyai uang seperak pun! Bagaimana kau bisa hidup nanti? Kau akan makan apa?" seruku.

Aku tidak akan mengemis padanya kalau tidak terpaksa. Aku hanya membeberkan fakta-fakta bahwa aku masih berguna untuknya. Itu pun bila ia mau menggunakan aku. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Itulah yang membuatku cemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Manusia bukan hidup hanya dari makanan. Lagi pula aku masih kenyang sejak makan roti yang kau berikan di bus tadi. Sekali lagi terima kasih!" katanya ramah.

Baru kali ini Sehun aga ramah. Atau itu perasaanku saja? Sebab sepertinya ia agak lega karena bisa berpisah denganku. Ia meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh lagi. Aku mulai panik! Aku memanggilnya!

"Sehun!"

Pemuda itu menoleh.

Aku mengejarnya. "Baiklah, kau menang. Aku minta dengan sangat, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini. Aku tidak punya uang banyak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku... aku takut sekali."

Lalu tangisku pecah, bagai bendungan yang bobol. Habislah sudah. Sekarang harga diriku yang masih ada pun sudah tidak tersisa lagi. Aku terpaksa minta tolong pada pria yang ingin membunuh ayahku!

Sehun kelihatan agak bingung dan mencoba menghiburku. Ia menuntunku ke salah satu bangku kosong di halte terminal.

Setelah bincang-bincang agak lama, Sehun baru mengerti maksud kedatanganku ke Seoul. "Jadi kau ingin kuliah di sini?"

"Ya, tadinya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kurasa aku akan mengikutimu saja, bertahan hidup di Seoul."

"Mengapa kau tidak pulang saja?" tanyanya.

Itu sudah terpikir olehku. Tapi sekarang mana mungkin? Ayahku akan membunuhku karena tahu aku berniat kabur, juga karena aku telah membebaskan Sehun. Kini aku harus melupakan impianku untuk kuliah. Dan kalau aku pulang, Kim Jongin sudah menungguku.

"Aku tidak bisa. Setidaknya sementara ini aku tidak akan pulang dulu," jawabku perlahan.

Aku tidak bercerita tentang Kim Jongin, sebab bila Sehun bertanya kenapa aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya, aku terpaksa harus membeberkan sifat ayahku, dan menurutku itu tidak baik mengingat pemuda itu masih sangat membenci ayahku dan aku akan bergantung sepenuhnya pada pria ini.

"Baik. Jadi kau akan ikut aku. Tapi sejujurnya..."

Sehun mengusap rambutnya yang agak berminyak karena sudah beberapa hari tidak keramas. Tiba-tiba wajahnya tampak polos. Aku menebak, umur Sehun paling dua-tiga tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi penampilannya tampak jauh lebih tua.

"...sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan," pemuda itu melanjutkan. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana aku akan tidur malam ini."

"Baiklah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Yang penting kau bisa mempergunakan sisa uang kita dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Aku menggunakan kata _kita _ agar ia bisa merasakan kebutuhan kami untuk tetap bersama, dan menyingkirkan ide bahwa aku adalah beban baginya.

"Oke, anggaplah aku tidak ada. Bila kau sendirian apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Mencari pekerjaan," jawabnya pendek.

Aku tidak bilang aku tidak sependapat dengannya. Menurutku, yang pertama harus kami cari adalah tempat tinggal. Ide tentang harus bekerja baru memasuki pikiranku sekarang. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan sama sekali bahwa manusia harus bekerja untuk makan, dan bila bekerja kau mendapatkan uang dan uang itulah yang dipakai untuk makan dan membeli kebutuhan lain.

Aku baru sadar kata-kata Sehun benar. Selama ini aku tinggal dalam sarang nyaman yang dibuat ayahku dan aku tidak akan bisa bertahan dalam ekosistem lain. Tapi aku berpikir, manusia bisa belajar, manusia bisa beradaptasi. Kesimpulannya, aku akan belajar dan beradaptasi. Atau yang lebih tepat lagi, aku _harus _belajar dan beradaptasi.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencari pekerjaan. Tapi...," aku mencoba berkata sehati-hati mungkin, "apakah tidak lebih baik jika kita mencari tempat tinggal dulu?"

Sejak itulah aku beradaptasi. Aku tidak lagi mendapatkan peran seorang laki-laki kaya dan manja yang membawa uang dan emas yang banyak dalam tasnya. Jadi aku pasrah mendapatkan peran baru, yaitu menjadi laki-laki penurut yang akan diam saja bila tidak ditanya, tidak akan bicara bila Sehun diam saja, dan berpikir bagaimana kehidupan kami berdua selanjutnya.

Dalam sekejap penilaianku terhadap Sehun berubah, dari seorang pria pecundang menjadi pria yang tegar menghadapi kehidupan. Dengan naik bus lainnya kami menuju pusat kota. Kata Sehun,

Sesampainya di kawasan Seoul Pusat, aku terpesona melihat kesibukan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Tampaknya, dari keramaian yang kulihat, Seoul bukanlah kota yang kejam seperti yang orang-orang bilang. Kurasa Seoul kota yang cukup ramah. Kalau tidak, mengapa di sini ada begitu banyak orang?

Sehun mencoba mencari tempat tinggal untuk kami. Kami bertanya pada seorang pejalan kaki, kemudian lelaki itu menunjukkannya pada kami. Kos-kosan itu terletak di gang kecil, tidak jauh dari jalan raya. Kami melihat ke dalam rumah tersebut. Kos-kosan itu cukup bersih walau tidak sebanding dengan tempat tinggalku dulu. Kupikir aku bisa bertahan hidup di sini. Ini tiak terlalu buruk, tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Ketika melihat kamarnya, aku terkejut melihat kamar itu kecil dan sumpek. Tapi tak apalah, sekali lagi aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Adaptasi! Adaptasi!

Namun, aku sangat heran ketika Sehun keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil berlari-lari mengejar langkahnya yang panjang. Aku sudah membayangkan mandi dan tidur saat melihat kamar sumpek tadi. Bukankah seekor anjing juga harus beristirahat dan tidak mengikuti tuannya terus?

"Sewanya mahal," tukas Sehun.

"Berapa?"

"Dua ratus ribu sebulan per kamar, dan tidak ada dapur."

Aku terdiam. Dua ratus ribu won sangat murah untuk ukuranku. Tapi uang yang ada di tangan kami hanya tiga ratus ribu won lebih sedikit, dan kami harus menyewa dua kamar, bukan? Saat itu aku hanya melihat kegelapan dalam masa depanku di Seoul. Aku putus harapan dan terombang-ambing dalam lautan kehancuran.

Dengan gontai aku tetap mengikuti Sehun. Walau sudah menyerah, aku masih melihat ketegaran di matanya. Kalau ia masih bersemangat, lebih baik kupasrahkan saja hidupku padanya. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak salah langkah.

Kamar kedua yang kami temui jauh lebih buruk daripada yang pertama. Tapi sewanya jauh lebih murah, seratus ribu won per bulan. Kuharap Sehun tidak memilih yang ini. Aku tidak akan tahan tidur di kamar berukuran dua kali dua setengah meter itu. Pasti sempit sekali.

"Ada dapur?" tanya Sehun.

"Ada. Kalian bisa memasak, tapi harus membeli minyak tanah sendiri," kata si pemilik kos-kosan yang sudah tua dan keriput itu. Di wajahnya terdapat banyak bisul, membuatku tidak ingin memandangnya lama-lama.

"Air?"

"Ada air tanah."

"Kamar mandi?"

"Ada enam di belakang."

"Berapa kamar yang ada di rumah ini?"

Kurasa Sehun sangat teliti, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk ditanyakan pada pemilik rumah kos.

"Sekitar dua puluh lima, tapi hanya ini yang kosong."

Ya, sayang sekali. Tapi tak apa, siapa tahu kamar lain akan lebih memuaskan dibandingkan liang kelinci gelap ini, pikirku sedikit lega.

"Kami akan menyewa kamar ini," jawab Sehun dengan nada datar.

Aku membelalakkan mata. Satu kamar?! Kukira ia akan menyewa dua kamar untuk kami berdua. Aku baru saja akan memprotes ketika Sehun menyuruhku membayar sewa satu bulan di muka. Dengan cemberut aku mengeluarkan uang dari tas pinggangku dan menghitungnya dengan hati-hati. Tidak masalah jika aku punya uang, tapi saat ini keadaanku benar-benar menyedihkan. Karena minimnya uang yang kumiliki, aku terpaksa harus sekamar dengan pria yang tak kukenal!

"Apa kalian suami-istri?" tanya si keriput bisul itu. Aku melotot. Walau bagaimanapun aku laki-laki, secara tidak langsung si tua itu mengira aku perempuan.

"Bukan, kami kakak-beradik."

Kakak-beradik? Siapa pun tak akan percaya! Tidak ada sedikit pun kemiripan di antara kami berdua. Tapi pemilik rumah itu kelihatannya percaya, sebab ia tidak melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Ia melipat sepuluh lembar uang sepuluh ribuan itu, memasukkannya ke kantong kemejanya, dan pergi keluar.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar. Kami berdua masuk ke dalamnya. Di kamar itu ada sebuah dipan dengan kasur busa dekil untuk satu orang dan sebuah rak rotan. Di langit-langit tergantung sebuah bohlam kuning dua puluh watt. Selain itu tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Aku melempar tasku ke kasur dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau hanya menyewa satu kamar?" tanyaku marah.

Sehun mengambil tas yang kulempar ke kasur dan menaruhnya di lantai. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, berbantalkan kedua tangannya. "Kau masih punya uang, kan?" tanyanya pendek.

"Uangku tinggal dua ratus ribu. Tapi kita kan bisa mendapatkan uang dari bekerja?"

"Kalau begitu, setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan uang, kita akan memikirkan lagi masalah ini," katanya santai.

Ia memejamkan mata. ingin rasanya aku mencekik lehernya, atau menusuk bekas luka di bahunya dengan pisau. Sayang sekali benda itu tidak ada di dalam daftar barang yang kubawa. Aku menatap sedih kedua tasku yang besar dan hanya berisi pakaian dan sepatu yang bahkan tidak bisa kukenakan sebab terlalu mewah untuk tempat ini. Dua tas besar itu, dengan kami berdua, membuat kamar kecil itu semakin sesak dan pengap.

Aku merosot duduk ke lantai, memeluk kedua betisku dan menelungkupkan wajahku ke lutut. Aku tampak sangat menyedihkan. Impianku hidup tenteram di perantauan buyar sudah.

...

Sore harinya kami makan roti di kamar pengap itu, roti yang kubeli di warung depan kos. Rasanya tidak aneh kalau kami tidak ingin keluar. Kami masih merasa asing di Seoul, juga dengan orang-orangnya. Kami juga tidak saling berbicara. Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami bicarakan. Aku tidak lagi menganggap diriku sebagai beban Sehun. Dapat dipastikan bagaimana nasibnya kalau aku tidak ikut dengannya. Pasti malam ini ia tidur di jalanan.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan," katanya sambil berdiri dan membersihkan remah rotin yang menempel di pakaiannya.

Walau pakaiannya masih sama, Sehun sudah mandi. Aku pun sudah mandi dan bertukar pakaian. Kamar mandinya sangat mengerikan. Pintunya banyak lubang sehingga dari luar orang pasti bisa mengintip. Aku mandi secepat kilat dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mandi sepagi mungkin besok supaya tidak berpapasan dengan orang lain. Ruang berukuran satu kali satu meter itu sangat temaram, hanya diterangi bohlam kuning lima watt. Aku melihat dua ekor kecoak di sana. Untung aku tidak takut kecoak. Yang kutakutkan adalah tikus. Mudah-mudahan di sini tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, kuharap tikus-tikus itu tidak ingin berkenalan denganku dan memperlihatkan diri.

"Aku ikut," kataku. Lebih karena takut daripada ingin mencari kerja secepatnya.

"Kau di sini saja. Kalau aku sudah dapat pekerjaan, kau akan kucarikan pekerjaan juga," jawab Sehun tegas.

Aku mengerti bahwa aku harus tetap tinggal, sebab aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjadi pria penurut, masih dalam tahap adaptasiku dengan Sehun.

Setelah Sehun pergi, aku sendirian. Setelah sepuluh menit menatap dinding kamar sempit itu, rasanya aku mulai terkena klaustrofobia. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar meskipun masih takut pada apa yang akan kutemui di luar kamarku. Begitu membuka pintu, di luar terdengar ramai sekali.

Aku mendengar suara beberapa lelaki yang sedang membicarakan... aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kemudian terdengar tawa riuh.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Aku sempat melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu tadi. Kulihat beberapa orang duduk di ruang tamu yang berisi sofa butut yang sudah sobek di sana-sini. Beberapa orang juga ada di teras.

Aku bingung mau berbuat apa. Mau duduk, semua tempat sudah penuh diduduki. Kembali ke kamar juga malas. Kamar sempitku yang remang-remang itu bisa membuatku gila.

"Orang baru, ya?" tanya lelaki yang sedang tadi sedang mematut wajahnya di depan cermin kecil. Tanpa sadar aku memandanginya dan ia melihatku. Semua orang yang sedang mengobrol menoleh ke arahku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada mereka. Aku tidak tahu akan berapa lama tinggal di sini, jadi sebaiknya aku memberi kesan pertama yang baik.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Luhan." Aku mengulurkan tanganku pada semua lelaki yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Lay," kata lelaki yang tadi bercermin. Usianya kukira sekitar dua puluhan. Ia bergeser sehingga aku bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"Xiumin," kata lelaki yang satunya tadi.

"Kyungsoo," kata lelaki di sebelahku. Tampaknya ia baru pulang kerja, dilihat dari wajahnyan yang lelah dan pakaiannya yang seperti seragam pelayan.

"Dari mana?"

"Busan," jawabku.

Lay berkata, "Kau cantik. Baru datang di Seoul?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Mau kerja atau sekolah?" tanyanya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya tujuanku yang utama adalah sekolah, kini tidak lagi. "Kerja."

"Sudah dapat pekerjaan?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ya! Dia baru saja datang. Masa sudah mendapat pekerjaan? Semudah itu?" ujar Kyungsoo.

Aku jadi berpikir bahwa mencari pekerjaan itu tidak mudah. Setidaknya menurut Kyungsoo, lelaki berambut hitam legam dan bermata bulat.

"Mau kerja di mana?" tanya Xiumin ramah.

"Tidak tahu," jawabku. Tidak salah, aku memang tidak tahu mau kerja di mana.

"Mau bekerja di tempatku?"

"Boleh. Apa pekerjaannya berat?" tanyaku.

Terus terang saja, aku tidak akan sanggup bekerja kasar. Bukan karena takut capek, melainkan aku memang tidak bisa mencuci baju, menyetrika, memasak, dan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya.

Xiumin tertawa. Aku berani bertaruh, usianya di bawah tiga puluh tahun. "Pekerjaanku sangat ringan. Ya kan, Lay?"

Lay ikut tertawa. "Ringan sekali. Paling empat rit satu malam. Kalau kau, mungkin enam rit masih kuat." Ia tertawa keras-keras, seolah kata-katanya itu lucu sekali.

Kyungsoo berbisik padaku. "Kerjaan begituan. Memangnya kau mau?"

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkan mereka bicara, pura-pura mengerti walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

"Laki-laki yang bersamamu itu suamimu?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Wajahku memerah. "Bukan, dia kakakku."

"Laki-laki? Ada laki-laki baru di rumah ini? Tampan tidak? Dia seorang seme, kah?" timpal Lay.

"Tampan sekali. Bisa kupastikan iya," kata Kyungsoo.

"Benar? Sekarang dia di mana?"

"Mencari pekerjaan," kataku.

"Sepertinya tempat kita butuh seseorang, ya? Kerja serabutan mau?" tanya Xiumin.

Aku bingung ia serius atau tidak, karena sejak tadi ia tertawa terus.

"Mau saja. Nanti akan kutanyakan," kataku.

Lay berdiri. "Sudah jam setengah tujuh, aku mau berangkat." Ia melangkah ke dalam kamar, diikuti Xiumin. Aku ikut menonton televisi yang disetel oleh Kyungsoo. Lima belas menit kemudian kedua lelaki cantik itu keluar dengan dandanan rapi dan wangi parfum yang menyengat. Ketika mereka melambaikan tangan, aku membalas dengan senyuman.

Sepeninggal mereka, Kyungsoo langsung berkata, "Kau tidak tahu apa pekerjaan mereka?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Mereka itu pelacur, mendapatkan uang dari melayani seme-seme setiap malam. Apa kau mau seperti mereka?" tanyanya.

Aku kaget, baru kali ini aku berjumpa dengan pelacur. Selama ini kukira mereka hanyalah dongeng dari negeri antah berantah, yang kudengar dari sarang nyaman yang dibuatkan ayahku untukku.

**=_TO BE CONTINUE_=**

**Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**BETWEEN I AND HIM **

**(REMAKE NOVEL **_**"ANTARA AKU DAN DIA"**_** KARYA AGNES JESSICA)**

**REMAKE BY: NinHunHan_5120**

**CAST:**

**LUHAN**

**OH SEHUN**

**AND OTHERS (FIND BY YOURSELF)**

**WARNING! YAOI, BOYS LOVE**

**JALAN CERITA FF INI DISESUAIKAN DENGAN CERITA ASLI DI DALAM NOVEL SERTA BEBERAPA PERUBAHAN YANG DIPERLUKAN**

* * *

Kyungsoo bekerja di restoran ayam goreng tidak jauh dari tempat kos kami. Ia bekerja dari pukul sembilan pagi sampai lima sore bila _shift _ pagi, dan dari jam lima sore sampai jam satu malam bila _shift _ malam. Tak seperti tempat lainnya, pekerja boleh memilih _shift _ secara tetap selama mereka bekerja di situ. Kyungsoo beruntung dapat giliran pagi. Tapi, bahkan giliran malam pun orang mau bekerja di sana. Gaji kotornya tiga ratus ribu won per bulan ditambah uang transpor. Makan ditanggung sepuasnya. Kyungsoo bilang ia selalu makan sampai kenyang sebelum pulang ke rumah, sehingga di rumah tidak perlu beli apa-apa lagi.

Aku menghitung pendapatan kotornya, kira-kira hanya empat ratus lima puluh ribu won per bulan. Sangat kecil. Tapi bila aku menginginkan pekerjaan itu, Kyungsoo harus menanyakan dulu pada atasannya. Lowongan jarang tersedia, tapi pengangguran banyak, katanya.

Aku menghitung-hitung, bila aku bekerja seperti Kyungsoo dan bisa makan di sana, aku bisa menyisihkan lima puluh ribu won untuk sewa kamar, lalu seratus ribu won untuk biaya kebutuhan pokokku seperti sabun, sampo, pasta gigi. Aku juga masih bisa menyimpan tiga ratus ribu won setiap bulan. Dalam satu tahun, aku bisa mengumpulkan tiga juta enam ratus ribu won –itu jika aku super hemat. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat masa depanku dengan uang sejumlah itu.

Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku dapat bertahan di Seoul? Sampai berapa lama? Satu tahun? Dua tahun? Bagaimana setelah dua tahun aku pulang, ayahku langsung menikahkanku dengan pria mana saja yang diinginkannya? Segala jerih payahku semala ini akan sia-sia belaka. Jangankan menjadi dokter, aku tidak akan menjadi apapun. Bahkan bisa tetap hidup di Seoul pun sudah bagus mengingat kondisi saat ini.

Alternatif lain mendapatkan uang banyak adalah bekerja seperti Lay dan Xiumin.

Menurut Kyungsoo, ada berbagai kelas dalam menjadi pria panggilan. Lay yang lumayan cantik dan muda menduduki kelas B. Dalam satu kali "main" dia bisa mendapatkan seratus ribu won dipotong tiga puluh persen untuk "mami"-nya. Xiumin cantik tapi sudah agak tua. Ia ada di kelas C, satu kali "main" dihargai tujuh puluh lima ribu won.

Ada juga penghuni kos kami yang masuk golongan A. Kulitnya putih mulus dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Satu kali "main" ia bisa mendapat lima ratus ribu won dengan potongan tiga puluh persen. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Ia pernah kuliah, tapi _drop out. _Bosnya Baekhyun selalu bilang pada pelanggan bahwa ia mahasiswa, karena itulah dia masuk golongan A.

Aku penasaran ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Tapi kata Kyungsoo, dia sangat sibuk karena pelanggannya tidak hanya datang malam hari. Siang hari juga. Lewat telepon, dia bersedia datang ke tempat yang diminta dengan syarat semua akomodasi dan transportasi ditanggung pelanggan.

Golongan A memang enak. Kata Kyungsoo aku bisa dikategorikan golongan A. Bahkan bila aku masih perawan, keperawananku bisa dibayar hingga harga sepuluh juta won! Gila!

Bila aku mau bekerja menjadi "begituan", aku bisa mendapatkan uang sepuluh hingga dua puluh juta won sebulan, tapi tentu saja aku tidak bersedia. Aku tidak seputus asa itu. Keinginanku hanya sederhana. Aku ingin bisa bertahan hidup di Seoul, dan bersedia bertaruh dengan ibu kota yang katanya lebih kejam daripada ibu tiri ini selama satu tahun. Aku akan mencoba hidup di Seoul satu tahun. Bila sehari kurang dari itu aku meninggalkan Seoul, aku bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku lagi di sini.

Aku yakin, dalam satu tahun aku akan menemukan cara, entah apa. Siapa tahu keinginanku kembali kuliah akan kesampaian dan aku bisa menjadi dokter seperti impianku. Kalau tidak, satu tahun lagi aku akan pulang dan menghadapi ayahku. Apapun yang akan terjadi itu urusan nanti.

...

...

...

Jam sepuluh malam, saat aku hampir saja pulas, pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku langsung melompat dari kasur dan membuka pintu. Melihat Sehun pulang, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang, seperti menyambut ayahku pulang ketika aku masih kecil.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku tidak jelas. Tapi tampaknya Sehun mengerti maksudku.

"Nihil." Ia memberikan sebungkus plastik kresek padaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Nasi goreng. Kupikir kau belum makan."

Kami makan berdua dalam keheningan. Bagaimana dengan hidup kami selanjutnya? Seandainya saja kami tidak perlu makan, tentu kami bisa lebih berhemat. Tapi tentu saja kami perlu makan, bahkan itulah yang paling penting untuk bertahan hidup. Aneh, selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan makan itu begitu penting. Terbayang betapa banyaknya makanan yang ada di rumahku, yang bisa mengenyangkan semua orang dalam keluargaku bahkan sampai para pembantu, satpam, dan tukang kebun. Seandainya aku bisa membawa semuanya kemari. Tapi kalau mau bilang seandainya, banyak sekali seandainya. Seandainya uangku tidak hilang, seandainya aku tidak kabur dari rumah, seandainya ayahku tidak menyuruhku menikah dengan Kim Jongin, seandainya Kim Jongin tidak semesum itu, seandainya ayahku tidak mempunyai banyak istri, pasti akan banyak sekali seandainya yang kuurutkan sampai nenek moyangku nanti. Tidak akan ada habis-habisnya.

Sehun membuka kancing teratas kemejanya. Aku sedikit panik. "Kau mau apa?" tanyaku.

Ia tidak menjawab. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia berkata, "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan memerkosamu. Aku tidak berminat."

Sekarang aku menatapnya marah. Memang aneh. Tadi aku ketakutan karena ia akan membuka bajunya di kamar yang sama denganku. Tapi setelah ia mengatakan sama sekali tidak berminat padaku, aku jadi marah. "Bisa tidak sih, jawabanmu tidak sesinis itu?" tanyaku.

"Lho, kau sendiri – bisa tidak sih, kau tidak selalu menyanyakan apa yang akan kulakukan? Apakah aku harus menjelaskan setiap kali aku bergerak? Luhan, aku akan pergi ke sudut kamar, hati-hati tersandung karena kau ada di tengah jalan. Luhan, sebentar lagi aku akan menggaruk kepalaku, hati-hati nanti kejatuhan ketombe. Luhan, aku ingin membuka bajuku, karena baju ini sudah dua hari kupakai dan aku ingin mencucinya sebab baunya membuatku mual, hati-hati nanti aku bisa memerkosamu."

Aku melotot marah. Apalagi saat mendengar kata-katanya yang terakhir. Heran, apa susahnya sih menjawab, "Aku ingin mencuci bajuku, jadi aku membukanya." Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku memberinya handuk kecilku, sebatang sabun mandi, dan sabun colek untuk mencuci baju. Ia menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, seolah-olah memang seharusnya aku berbuat begitu.

Ketika Sehun keluar kamar, aku mengikutinya. Aku juga punya cucian kotor dan kurasa tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan sendirian di kamar. Kantukku sudah hilang. Tapi aku kok jadi tergantung pada Sehun sih? Ah, sialan!

Tanah rumah kos itu sebenarnya cukup luas. Tapi karena hampir seluruhnya dibuat kamar, ruang yang tersisa untuk ruang tamu sangat sedikit. Di bagian belakang rumah terdapat tiga kamar mandi dan tiga kloset jongkok. Di depan kamar mandi ada tempat cuci yang cukup luas, tapi airnya masih pakai pompa tangan! Tentu saja, Luhan! Apa yang kau harapkan dari membayar seratus ribu won per bulan?

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa ketika melihatku mengikutinya dengan setumpuk cucian. Ia pergi ke tempat cuci dan memompa satu ember penuh. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah papan penggilasan, menaruhnya di tanah, dan mulai menggilas bajunya. Aku memerhatikannya. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihat orang mencuci dengan cara ini. Kupikir semua orang menggunakan mesin cuci, sama seperti yang dilakukan pembantuku di rumah. Ternyata betapa kerasnya kehidupan di luar rumahku! Keluhku. Kuakui ini membuka lebar mataku yang selama ini dibutakan kemewahan. Tapi bukan ini yang kuharapkan ketika memutuskan kabur dari rumah. Setidaknya aku berharap menemukan kehidupan yang tidak seprimitif ini.

Ragu-ragu aku mengambil ember lain dan memompa. Anehnya, tidak ada air yang keluar. Kucoba mengangkat dan menekan tuas pompa lagi. Tidak ada air yang keluar sederas yang kulihat tadi. Sehun memandangku. Hampir dapat kupastikan ia sedang tersenyum dan menertawakanku dalam hati. Tapi aku terus berusaha. Orang lain bisa, mengapa aku tidak? Ayo, Luhan, buktikan kau bukan anak manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa! Setelah lima menit berlalu dan tidak ada air yang keluar, terpaksa aku menerima vonis bahwa aku memang anak manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Ketika aku berhenti, Sehun sudah selesai mencuci baju dan celana panjangnya. Kini ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Ia menjemur cuciannya di tali jemuran. Baju dekil tadi kini tampak bersih. Kurasa ia cocok menajdi bintang iklan deterjen. Boleh juga, karena ia pengangguran sekarang.

Ia menghampiriku dan menaikkan tuas pompa, lalu menekannya cepat sehingga air deras mengalir. Kurang ajar, mengapa ia melakukannya dengan mudah? Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih aku berjongkok di depan papan penggilasan dan mulai membasahi bajuku seperti yang dilakukan Sehun tadi, memberi sedikit sabun, lalu menggilasnya seperti orang membuat roti. Tapi sepertinya sulit sekali. Sepertinya baju itu tidak tergilas dengan baik dan aku menyangsikan kebersihan baju itu. Sama sekali tidak seperti baju Sehun tadi.

Oh Tuhan... sampai kapan cobaan ini akan berakhir? Kukerahkan tenaga tambahan. Bukannya tergilas bersih, cucianku malah terlempar ke tanah kotor dan bercampur dengan pasir sehingga bertambah kotor. Ya ampun!

Ketika aku mengambil bajuku itu, tepat saat itu Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah selesai mandi. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya menahan senyum. Aku melotot, berharap ia cepat berlalu dan tidak terus berdiri di situ. Apalagi ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek, sungguh tidak sopan kelihatannya.

Aku kembali menatap papan penggilasanku dan berkutat dengan pakaian kotorku. Semakin kugilas malah semakin kotor.

"Bilas dulu baju itu, jadi bekas tanahnya hilang," kata Sehun yang rupanya masih berdiri di belakangku.

Huh, membuatku tambah kesal saja. Tapi ketika kucelupkan baju itu ke dalam ember air bersih, kotoran itu melarut dalam air dan bajuku kelihatan lebih bersih. Oke, kau benar sekali ini, kataku dalam hati. Tapi tidak ada yang membanggakan dari kemampuan mencuci pakaian, bukan?

Sehun mengambil alih pakaian itu. "Sini, kuperlihatkan caranya, Tuan Putri."

Ia membuang air kotor, menggantinya dengan air baru, lalu menggilas baju dengan kuat, sambil mengajariku seperti guru TK mengajari muridnya melipat kertas menjadi baling-baling. Setelah semuanya selesai, pakaianku menjadi bersih dan terjemur rapi di sebelah kemeja Sehun. Kemampuanku bertambah satu –yaitu mencuci pakaian—dan kebencianku padanya juga bertambah satu poin!

...

Ketika akan tidur, tanpa berkata apa-apa Sehun mengambil selembar selimut yang terlipat di kasur dan menghamparkannya di lantai. Sebelumnya ia sudah bilang bahwa aku yang tidur di dipan, sedangkan ia di lantai. Ia lalu mematikan lampu kamar kami. Aku memekik kecil. Ia menyalakannya lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa tidur dalam gelap," kataku.

"Kalau begitu biasakanlah, sebab aku juga tidak terbiasa tidur sekamar dengan orang lain. Setidaknya biarkan aku merasa sendirian di kamar ini, oke?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku ia mematikan lampu lagi. Ketika mataku sudah terbiasa dalam gelap, kulihat ia berbaring di lantai menghadap dinding. Terpaksa sekali lagi aku mengakui bahwa kata-katanya benar. Akulah yang rugi bila ia melihatku tidur dengan baju tersingkap, misalnya. Rasanya aneh tidur sekamar dengan orang lain. Apalagi Sehun tidur dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Apalagi ia berbau sabun bersih karena habis mandi.

...

Aku berlari-lari kencang, di belakangku Shindong _ahjussi _ mengejarku. Ketika aku berlari, bagian bawah tasku bolong dan bajuku satu demi satu berjatuhan. Peluh membasahi keningku. Tiba-tiba Sehun menghadangku sehingga aku terjebak antara Shindong _ahjussi _dan pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tubuhku terlempar ke daratan dari kereta yang kunaiki, dan mendarat di atas kasurku sendiri.

Aku terbangun dan memandang sekelilingku. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Di mana aku berada? Lalu aku ingat bahwa aku berada di kamar kos murah di Seoul berdua dengan Sehun karena aku kehilangan uang dalam perjalananku ke sini.

Kamar ini rasanya sangat panas dan tubuhku basah kuyup karena keringat, rambutku juga basah. Aku melihat ke bawah, dan tempat yang ditiduri Sehun sudah kosong. Ke mana dia?

Aku keluar dari kamar. Di luar, kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dan para penghuni kos –sebagian di antara mereka yang bekerja di pagi hari—sudah bangun dan mulai beraktivitas. Ada yang mencuci, memasak, mandi, atau buang air. Yang beraktivitas di malam hari pun sudah pulang. Di antaranya Xiumin, Lay, dan seorang laki-laki cantik yang belum kukenal.

"Hai! Baru pulang?" sapaku.

Ketika memandang tampang mereka yang lelah dan lesu, aku jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Tentu saja rasa ingin tahu membuncah di hatiku. Tak pernah aku melihat seorang pelacur dari jarak sedekat ini. Apalagi berbicara dengan mereka.

"Hai, anak Busan!" kata Xiumin sambil tertawa. "Semalam lumayan sekali. Kau memang dewi keberuntungan. Melihatmu aku jadi beruntung."

Aku tersenyum hambar. "Terima kasih."

Lay menguap dan merentangkan tangan. "Oahm... Ah, aku lelah sekali. Mau tidur dulu. Dah semuanya!"

Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Sehun yang masuk dari pintu samping dengan membawa baju keringku yang kami jemur kemarin. Sehun sudah memakai bajunya sendiri.

"Hai! Orang baru, ya?" tanya Lay dengan mata jelalatan. Saat itu aku berpikir, pantas saja Lay menjadi pelacur. Rupanya ia memang pria jalang. Dugaanku sadis memang, tapi aku sungguh tak tahan melihat tatapannya pada Sehun, meskipun itu bukan urusanku.

Aku melangkah maju dan memperkenalkan mereka pada Sehun.

"Kenalkan... ini kakakku, Sehun," kataku.

Sehun memegang tumpukan cucian dengan tangan kiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sehun."

"Namaku Lay. Ingat-ingat ya! L-A-Y!"

"Aku Xiumin."

Lalu Sehun menatap laki-laki ketiga, yang wajahnya cantik namun tampak murung dan pendiam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya juga pada laki-laki itu. Oh, Sehun! Ternyata kau juga laki-laki jalang.

"Sehun."

"Baekhyun," kata laki-laki itu dengan suara lembut mendayu yang memesona, secantik wajahnya.

Aku menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Rupanya inilah yang dikatakan Kyungsoo sebagai laki-laki pelacur golongan A. Ia sangat cantik dan manis. Kulitnya putih dan matanya sipit. Tapi ia sungguh amat jelita. Bila kita memandang wajahnya, kita tidak bisa berpaling. Kelihatannya ia punya kelas tersendiri, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan jelas, yang pasti ia kelihatan lebih terpelajar.

Sehun menatap laki-laki itu lekat-lekat. Aku sungguh tak tahan melihatnya. Entah kenapa, tapi kurasa aku sangat tak suka pada laki-laki yang mudah tertarik pada seseorang. Alasannya, kau sudah tahu dua di antaranya, ayahku dan Kim Jongin.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Baekhyun masuk ke arah kamarnya, diiringi pandangan Sehun. Sehun lalu menatap Xiumin dan Lay.

"Aku masuk dulu," kata pria itu.

Sehun meninggalkan kami dan membawa tumpukan pakaianku ke kamar. Xiumin dan Lay memerhatikannya dengan pandangan seolah-olah sedang melahap habis tubuh Sehun. Terus terang saja, aku merasa mual dan jijik.

"Kau lihat otot-ototnya tadi? Wah, keren sekali!" seru Lay.

"Hei, kau punya kakak yang tampan!" ujar Xiumin sambil memandangku. Lalu keningnya berkerut. "Tapi kalian sama sekali tidak mirip. Betul tidak Xing?"

Xing? Kenapa Xiumin memanggil Lay dengan sebutan Xing? Ah, mungkin itu nama aslinya, batinku.

Lay mengangguk. "Beanr. Apakah kalian benar-benar kakak-adik? Atau kalian pacaran?" tanyanya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Tidak, sungguh. Kami kakak-adik!" seruku.

Suaraku terlalu keras, sehingga beberapa orang yang mondar-mandir lalu menatapku. Aku jadi malu dan mengecilkan volume suaraku. "Kami berdua kakak-adik, tapi bukan saudara kandung. Kami saudara seayah tapi lain ibu," sahutku.

Mudah membayangkannya. Anggap saja Sehun saudara tiriku. Aku memang punya banyak saudara di Busan yang sebagian besar tidak kukenal.

Mereka lalu mengangguk-angguk dan menelan semua ucapanku tanpa keraguan. Lay menguap lagi dan melangkah ke kamarnya, Xiumin juga. Aku lalu pergi ke samping untuk mandi sebelum hari keburu terang.

...

Ternyata tidak hanya Lay dan Xiumin yang tertarik pada ketampanan Sehun. Kyungsoo –yang hari itu sempat berkenalan dengan Sehun—juga tertarik padanya. Tapi karena itulah aku jadi beruntung. Kyungsoo berusaha mencarikan pekerjaan untuk kami. Kebetulan, baru saja ada pegawai yang kluar dari resotoran tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Pemilik restoran itu menerima aku dan Sehun untuk bekerja di sana sebagai pelayan. Sayang Sehun tidak bisa satu _shift _dengan kami karena menurut Bos sebaiknya pria bertugas di giliran malam saja. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dari cerita Kyungsoo, aku baru tahu bahwa mencari pekerjaan di Seoul sangat sulit. Aku yang belum seminggu sudah dapat pekerjaan –walau hanya pelayan restoran—sudah sangat beruntung.

Restoran ayam goreng itu terletak tidak jauh dari tempat kos kami, juga tidak jauh dari _nite club _ tempat Lay dan Xiumin bekerja. Letaknya di kawasan Myeongdong. Kawasan ini terkenal ramai karena banyak tempat hiburannya, dan beroperasi sampai larut malam. Inilah salah satu sisi gelap kehidupan Seoul, dan di kawasan ini pula perputaran uang mengalir setiap hari.

Kaum eksekutif menengah ke atas rupanya membutuhkan penyaluran setelah lelah bekerja di siang hari. Malam harinya mereka menghibur diri di sini. Kebanyakan tempat hiburan yang ada di sepanjang jalan ini diskotek, _nite club_, bar, panti pijat, hotel kelas tiga, dan restoran. Jadi, kalau aku bertahan di tempat ini, pekerjaan yang bisa kudapat hanya dua, yaitu di restoran atau di salah satu tempat hiburan. Tentu saja lebih baik di restoran. Aku ke Seoul bukan ingin menjatuhkan harga diriku dengan bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu laki-laki hidung belang.

Restoran "Myeongdong Restaurant". Itulah nama restoran yang terpampang di papan nama di depan restoran. Restoran itu besar dan sangat laku. Aku selalu berpikir, restoran laku pasti akan lebih baik karena aku tak mungkin kehilangan pekerjaan. Tapi aku menarik kembali kata-kataku ketika kesibukanku sudah hampir tak tertahankan.

Restoran itu cukup besar dan ada tiga puluh meja dalam ruangan ber-AC tersebut. Ada meja besar yang bertempat duduk sepuluh orang, delapan orang, ada juga meja kecil yang memuat empat orang. Kapasitasnya kira-kira seratus lima puluh orang kalau semua tempat duduk terisi. Pelayan yang bekerja di restoran yang selalu ramai siang-malam ini ada sekitar tiga puluh orang –sepuluh di bagian masak, sepuluh di bagian cuci dan bersih-bersih, dan sepuluh untuk melayani tamu. Itu yang _shift _pagi saja. Kalau ditambah dengan _shift _malam berarti ada enam puluh orang.

Penghasilan kotor restoran ini per hari paling sepi tiga puluh juta won. Di hari ramai, seperti Jumat malam, Sabtu, dan Minggu bisa mencapai dua kali lipatnya. Tak heran bila yang menjadi kasir adalah pemilik restoran sendiri, seorang pria keturunan Cina yang sudah mengelola restoran ini selama dua puluh tahun lebih.

Biasanya pagi-pagi kasirnya adalah pegawai kepercayaan si pemilik restoran. Lalu sekitar jam tiga siang digantikan oleh istri atau anak laki-lakinya. Lalu jam tujuh malam sampai restoran tutup, bos sendiri yang menjadi kasir. Ia juga yang mengerjakan pembukuan harian restoran malam harinya. Aku tahu hal ini dari cerita Kyungsoo, yang mendengar cerita ini dari temannya. Kupikir Kyungsoo ingin membuatku terkesan dengan kehebatan restoran ini, juga memberitahu bahwa aku bisa terus bekerja sampai bosan tanpa takut dipecat karena pengurangan pegawai –kecuali ada kesalahan yang kulakukan, tentunya.

Di hari pertama aku bekerja, Sajangnim –panggilan semua pelayan pada pemilik restoran ini—melihatku. Sajangnim menempatkan aku di bagian depan bersama Kyungsoo. Kata Kyungsoo, mungkin karena aku cantik dan enak dipandang. Aku diberi seragam pelayan berwarna kuning dengan celemek hijau. Kyungsoo bilang aku beruntung, menjadi pelayan di depan masih lebih baik daripada bekerja di dapur sebagai tukang bersih-bersih yang tugasnya mencuci piring sepanjang hari dan mengepel lantai depan dan dapur di setiap pergantian _shift._

Kalau menjadi tukang masak, gajinya lebih besar, tapi harus menjalani _training _ agak lama, sekitar tiga bulan. Itu pun kalau sudah lama bekerja sebagai pelayan dan dapat dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia resep dan dapur perusahaan. Kira-kira di atas tiga tahun bekerja baru bisa diangkat. Wah, aku tidak punya cita-cita untuk bekerja selama itu, pikirku. Jadi, aku sudah cukup bersyukur menjadi pelayan yang bertugas di depan.

Tugasku adalah menyambut tamu yang baru datang, mengantarkan mereka ke meja, lalu mencatat pesanan dengan ramah dan tersenyum –itulah yang dikatakan Sajangnim. Pintarnya, dia memuji bahwa aku sangat cantik kalau tersenyum, jadi aku harus sering-sering melakukannya. Setelah mencatat pesanan, tugasku selanjutnya adalah menyodorkan kertas pesanan ke lubang di dinding pembatas dapur dan restoran. Setelah itu aku menunggu makanan siap dihidangkan, sambil menghidangkan minuman biasa yang tersedia terus sepanjang hari, yaitu es teh tawar atau es teh manis.

Setelah pesanan makanan siap, aku mengantarkannya ke meja pelanggan, menunggu mereka selesai makan di tempat yang agak jauh namun masih bisa kulihat, lalu memberi tanda pada kasir bila mereka meninggalkan meja untuk membayar. Itu untuk satu meja. Karena ada tiga puluh meja di ruangan itu, aku bertanggung jawab atas tiga buah meja. Bayangkan bila pada saat ramai, aku harus membagi perhatianku pada tiga meja sekaligus! Dan bila tamu merasa tidak puas dengan pelayananku atau yang lebih buruk lagi –kabur tanpa membayar—akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Sanksinya, gajiku dipotong atau jabatanku diturunkan.

Aku tidak mau jadi tukang cuci piring yang sepanjang hari hanya memandang tumpukan piring kotor dan busa sabun. Jadi aku berusaha sekuat tenaga tetap berada di posisiku dengan melayani pelanggan sebaik mungkin.

Hari pertama aku kerja adalah hari Jumat, dan itu merupakan salah satu hari ramai. Aku masih didampingi Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja aku melakukan banyak kesalahan. Habis, aku tidak pernah mempelajari cara-cara menjadi pelayan di SMA-ku dulu sih. Padahal dengan ijazah SMA, hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa kudapatkan.

Contoh kesalahanku yaitu: aku salah memberikan pesanan pada dua meja yang kulayani, sehingga salah satu pelanggan marah-marah karena anaknya keburu memakan pesanan yang salah itu. Lalu saat aku mengantarkan pesanan ke meja lain, karena beratnya nampan, satu gelas terguling jatuh di meja dan airnya membasahi gaun pelanggan sehingga ia marah-marah. Untung yang tumpah hanya es teh. Aku hanya harus mengganti tiga ribu won segelas. Coba kalau patbingsu yang harganya sembilan ribu won segelas?

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Aku malah mengkhawatirkan harga minuman yang tumpah, bukannya gaun pelanggan yang basah. Tapi bagaimanapun, nyonya yang ketumpahan gaun itu wajahnya tidak terlalu menyenangkan, apalagi saat mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata makian padaku.

Aku juga keliru memesankan ayam goreng _crispy _ dengan ayam goreng tepung, sebab sang pemesan menyebutkannya terlalu cepat. Untunglah ia tidak marah dan akhirnya memakan juga pesanan itu.

Pukul lima sore jam kerjaku berakhir. Aku merasa lega luar biasa. Aku sempat bertemu Sehun yang datang untuk _shift _malam. Sehun mulai bekerja hari Jumat juga, karena Sajangnim yang memintanya. Menurut Sajangnim, berdasarkan kepercayaan Cina-nya yang berbau takhayul, hari Sabtu kurang bagus bagi pelayan untuk mulai bekerja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Baik," kataku singkat. Kalau aku bilang aku lelah sekali, Sehun pasti akan bilang bahwa aku anak manja dan tidak biasa bekerja keras.

Ia hanya tertawa mendengar ucapanku dan aku kesal melihat sinar tidak percaya di matanya, walau bisa saja itu hanya perasaanku. Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan sinar tidak percaya dan percaya pada mata seseorang? Ya berdasarkan _feeling _saja.

Kyungsoo yang juga sudah bersiap-siap pulang tersenyum manis pada Sehun. "Bekerja baik-baik, ya! Aku sudah bilang pada temanku untuk mengajarimu semuanya. Sampai ketemu di rumah...!"

Aku cepat-cepat menarik tangan Kyungsoo karena laki-laki itu terus memandang Sehun tanpa berkedip, sehingga aku takut kepala Sehun akan bertambah besar karena kege-eran. Kami pun pulang berjalan kaki ke rumah.

* * *

HAI MAAF TELAT UPDATE . GUA SIBUK BANGET AKHIR AKHIR INI. GUA USAHAIN SAAT ULTAHNYA SEHUN CHAPT INI SELESAI. SEKALIAN MAU NGUCAPIN HBD KE SEHUN :3

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN! SEMOGA MAKIN TAMPAN, MAKIN TINGGI, MAKIN DEWASA, DAN SEMOGA CEPAT NIKAH SAMA LUHAN :3

BAGI YANG NANYA LUHAN SAMA SEHUN TUAAN SIAPA (GUA LUPA UNAMENYA), JAWABANNYA ADALAH DI SINI TUAAN SEHUN.

SEKALIAN BAGI YANG MAIN RP DI BBM BAGI PIN SINI YANQ :"

SEGITU AJA, DOAKAN MOGA MOGA GUA KAGAK TELAT UPDATE LAGI ^^


End file.
